The ties that bind us
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: A new college, new friends, some pranks, problem solving (Nanoha style), a forbidden relationship, a little help outstretched to a friend will soon drive Nanoha into a BIG problem and Fate discovers something unexpected about herself…
1. Chapter 1- Small and nerdy

Small and nerdy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or its characters…**_

"_Italic" – Describes past events_

"_**Bold" – Describes telepathy conversations**_

"Normal"- Describes the talking

_***Bold Italic* – Describes sound effects**_

Normal - Describes storyline

'Normal' – Thoughts

* * *

It was just an average day except… school would be in session for a couple of hours. It wasn't that she hated school, but she was new. She felt uneasy with this school transfer. This year was going to be a pain. The wind rushed passed her cheek carrying her long chocolate brown off center ponytail over her should to flap in the wind alongside her. She sighed staring out at the world that reflected through her brilliant sky blue eyes. She was twenty two years old; she'd been kicked out of her college of choice due to a fight.

It'd been a while since she'd been in this town… back then her father had been bedridden in the hospital due to an accident with a drunk driver. Damn people need to learn to not drive while under the influence! Her father had almost died three times during the surgery he had to undergo that day. She understood there were some with crazy circumstances who just wanted to wallow in their sorrows forever in peace, but you know when your drunk off your ass. For example when you can't find your car which is only ten feet away from the entrance doors you're either drunk off your ass or as blind as a bat.

When you're driving around the parking lot and can't find the exit… dude your drunk call someone to pick your ass up! Hell when you're on the highway and hear a cop siren go off; watching them behind you in the rear view mirror before panicking and speeding up thinking you can beat them in a high speed chase… do I really need to guess what the breath lazier told you after the cop caught you? Glancing at the schools gates for a moment before entering she walked onto the well laid out campus.

Her irritating dress shoes clicked under her feet on the pavement; it reminded her of the school clocks when everyone was testing and all you'd hear is an annoying tic telling you that you lost a second of your time thinking about useless things! She gave off a fairly loud sigh as she stopped in front of the main office; she was half tempted to skip just so she could make a banner to post over the front gates saying welcome to hell! "Ah Nanoha Takamachi we've been awaiting your arrival! Welcome…" the women at the desk said, but Nanoha stopped listening as Nanoha stepped to the desk to receive her schedule 'to hell.' She found herself mentally finishing the women's sentence.

* * *

Nanoha held her schedule to her face eyeing her classes on the sheet before letting her eyes turn to the map of the school in her other hand. It made no sense… she was sooo lost! She heard a distressed sob from a locker and jumped out of her skin. She turned to the lockers and lightly poked at their doors "Um someone in there?" she asked feeling rather dumb. No one answered, but she heard a sniffle. Okay now she definitely knew someone was in there!

"Look I only want to help which locker are you in?" Nanoha said listening hard for something to be said. She heard movement and moved over to the next locker "No please you'll just make it worse!" whoever was in the locker told her. Nanoha stared the person in the locker was a girl?! Who the hell would be rude enough to stuff a girl in a locker! Nanoha grabbed the lock and turned it to look at the back of it. She brought her fist back making her knuckles make contact to a certain part of the back of the lock.

With a confident smile she tugged at the lock listening to it click open. She took off the lock ignoring the girl's protests. Whoever had the nerve to lock this girl in a locker she'd make sure to kick their ass! She pushed up the black button that held the lock hearing a click before pulling the long door open as it gave off an eerie creek. Her sky blue eyes locked onto the cutest color of wine red she'd ever seen. This girl stepped out of the locker almost falling over if it hadn't been for Nanoha catching her… How long had she been stuffed in there?

She noticed that the girl was just two heads shorter then her; she didn't look like she belonged in college and yet she wore the uniform. She looked absolutely adorable! Nanoha stared at the long haired blonde that reached down to her cafes. She didn't know what to say for once; but her brain sure did "So cute…" her lips spoke before her brain could register what she'd said. The blondes face exploded into various reds making her look even cuter as she tried to look anywhere, but at that brunette that just complimented her.

Nanoha currently felt like a child who wanted a puppy; that was asking her mother if she could take it home. 'Oh my god!' Nanoha slapped herself across the face to help herself get a grip. The blonde stood in front of her blushing trying to focus on the ground, but occasionally her eyes would betray her and look up at the brunette again. "Testarossa!" a tall jockey guy stomped down the hallway. Nanoha watched the blondes face turn fearful. Nanoha was pushed out of the way roughly; she sat on the ground for a brief moment watching as he grabbed the short long haired blonde by the shirt and bringing her off her feet as he held her pinned to the lockers.

Before she could think clearly she reacted "What the fuck do you think you doing out of the…" he couldn't finish his sentence as a soft yet rough hold grabbed hold of his wrist so tightly it made him drop the scared little blonde. The tall brunette he'd never seen till now twisted his hand in both an uncomfortable and painful manner making him want fall to his knees in pain before she clapped the other hand to the back of his neck and gave him a rough push into the still open locker. She shut it behind him looking rather satisfied that she managed to fit someone with such a fat head inside.

"So you stuffed her in there; paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Nanoha yelled slipping the lock back into place on its holder locking it. He must have managed to turn around in the tiny locker because the locker door began to shake from him pounding on it. He ranted and raved as she bent down at the hips to slap at her dirty knees. Nanoha rolled her eyes "Loud mouth." She commented before turning back to the blonde holding out her hand. Nanoha bent down next to her "Hi my names Nanoha Takamachi. What's yours?" she asked holding out her hand for the blonde to shake.

She couldn't help, but find it cute when the girl began playing with her fingers rather than focus on her. Shy people are so cute! She talked so softly she barely heard her "You shouldn't have helped me…" the girl said quickly walking away from her savior.

* * *

Nanoha smiled she'd finally found her class; she was slightly surprised to see the young blonde that'd just walked away from her in the room as well. She was intrigued… very intrigued! "You may sit wherever you like Miss Takamachi!" her teacher informed her. Nanoha glanced around the room watching as several people pushed their friends out of their chairs asking her to sit next to them. She frowned noticing the blonde in the back was avoided like the plague; the chairs around the blonde remained unoccupied.

What was their problem?! This isn't freaking High School… This schools population is just childish and stupid... well most of them. The wine red eyed girl looked up at her for a brief moment before looking back at the book with her bangs shadowing her face. Nanoha felt a snicker etch over her features when she noticed a tiny bit of pink through those bangs. 'So cute! God it makes you wanna hug her!' She thought as she soon found herself walking to the back of the class to take the seat next to the small blonde who she noticed was trying to suddenly make a better effort at hiding her face from her.

"Fate Testarossa please make sure Nanoha is up to par with the class." The teacher asked; she watched the young blonde nod her head. 'Wow even her name is cute too… Fate huh... Fate… I like it!' she found herself thinking as the teacher turned back to her job. The teacher stopped half way before turning back to us "Oh and Fate she's your partner for the rest of the year." The short brown haired told the blonde with a Cheshire cat like smile and… was her hair curling up into devil horns?

The teacher's smile looked too innocent and judging by the look on Fate's face there was more behind what the teacher just told them. The teacher turned back to the board with a bounce to her step. Not long later Nanoha and Fate began to whisper amongst each other "Oh that… Hayate Sensei's been trying to hook me up with people all year…" Fate admitted with a light pink tint to her cheeks. Nanoha furiously scribbled down the answer to the next problem with ease before both of them check to see if they got the same answer.

"So Fate tell me why do people avoid you?" Nanoha asked her in a shy manner. She had no idea why she felt so shy to say things around this girl… and yet she found she loved talking with her! Does that make any sense?! Fate sighed "Because I'm in college…" she told her; Nanoha gave her a confused and dumbfounded look. "So am I?" Nanoha told her staring at the girl feeling rather stupid right now even though she was sure she was one of the only few here with a high IQ!

"It's because I'm in college and I'm fifteen; I shouldn't be in College yet, but because of my high IQ I'm guessing they feel inferior to me and want me to pay for something I can't control. Plus I'm short and can't defend myself which makes me an easy target and as you know that doesn't help…" she told Nanoha with a bowed head. Most of her life she'd had her nose in a book! Nanoha giggled "So basically you're a nerd?" she asked as the bell rang with closed eyes and a small smile. Fate frowned with her head bowed giving her a nod that she could barely make out; Nanoha giggled behind her hand out of habit as Fate reluctantly stood gathering her stuff into her bag. She flinched when a familiar hand took hold of hers "You know what…" Nanoha said taking her free hand letting her fingers brush a portion of the blondes bangs from her face.

Nanoha leaned closer to a frozen on the spot Fate and lightly kissed her forehead before pulling away. She winked at Fate "I happen to like cute little nerds!" Nanoha told her. Fate's face was completely red and only got darker as she noticed one of her family friends and teacher standing by the door with an all knowing grin. The face she made at that moment reminded her of the raccoon she once played with… the over grown rat later stole her well hidden stash of cookies she'd hidden in her desk!


	2. Chapter 2- Bullies make over

Bullies make over

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or its characters T.T**_

* * *

Nanoha found a surprise for her waiting by the gates as she walked across the street to the school waving her hand high in the air above her head. "Good morning Fate!" Nanoha yelled watching as the shy blonde played with the hem of her skirt. Her face was powdered over with the cutest tint of pink and she noticed her red wine eyes had a spark that they didn't have the other day. "Good morning N-Nanoha…" Fate told finally looking up at her with a slight smile. Gossip passed through the air around them as about many rumors that were floating around the school.

Something about a jock being shoved and locked into his own locker. Nanoha grinned wondering what story the big bad jock concocted to his friends as to how he got locked into his locker. She highly doubted he told them the sad truth of a girl half his size shove him in there. Fate looked up at Nanoha who had this odd and almost evil look in her eye. Fate followed Nanoha's line of vision which landed on the jock that had her pinned to the wall the other day. The brunette leaned in close to her ear "Fate… keep your eyes peeled I promise you're going to enjoy yourself today!" Nanoha told her in a low whisper.

Fate rose a questioning eyebrow at her, but got no answer. She did however watch as Nanoha rubbed her hands together as she stared at the jock with an evil stare; Fate swore the corners of Nanoha's bangs curled up into horns as she gave a low evil laugh "Oh this is gonna be good!" Nanoha squealed. Nanoha grabbed Fate's hand and rushed off to class there were many things she'd prepared late after school yesterday just for today! As they ran down the hallways they heard a lot of girl like screams.

Fate probably didn't want her to see it or even notice it, but when they passed the jocks locker from the other day; he opened it only to get a face full of pink goop that sprayed at him. This caused a laugh to come bubbling out of Fate's mouth as she watched one of the people she once feared scream like a girl before running down the halls and into the boys bathroom. "Ha-ha you did that didn't you!" Fate asked her as she wiped at the building tears in her eyes. Nanoha snickered evilly "I have no idea what you're talking about." She told the blonde.

Once they got into the room they found it empty void of any people; it was then Nanoha got to work. Fate stared at her watching as she pulled several small colored vials out of her pocket. Nanoha got a hold of all the empty vials in the classroom before taking a few cloths drenching them in the different vials so when the chemicals were mixed they'd cause a reaction with whatever chemical the vial was cleaned with. All perfectly harmless of course…

With all that finished she took all the vials and cleverly hid them amongst the teacher's hidden chemical stock vials in the back of the cabinet. Since that was said and done she went to the sink and washed her hands quickly to ready the other parts she had planned out. Nanoha put clear Elmer's glue around the seams of the seat where the teacher would be sitting. She slipped out a tube of super glue from her pocket and poured it into the women's pencil holder. Following that up she walked over to a bunch of desks that she'd seen several girls sitting at yesterday and placed a red solo cup under it.

Knowing the girls would kick it over. Fate found herself looking at it curiously as she wondered just what was in it. With last minute pocket of tricks now emptied she proudly rushed over to Fate telling her they had to leave so no one suspected it was either of them. There was eight minute before everyone would pile into the classroom so it couldn't hurt to walk around a bit. Fate grabbed her stuff as she watched Nanoha poke her head out of the classroom; so far it seemed everyone was still out on the lawn! They walked out of the classroom and Fate excused herself looking a little pale before running off.

'Wonder what that was all about?' she thought walking down the hallway Fate just ran down. When she found Fate she was by her locker putting white bag full of something black into the locker. "Fate what's all that?" Fate looked around her to make sure no one was around or within earshot "The only piece of evidence they would have had against you…" Fate told Nanoha who looked at her confused. Fate discreetly pointed behind herself at the ceiling where Nanoha noticed a surveillance camera. Nanoha blushed she honestly hadn't noticed them! Then a grin came on her face "Thanks for covering my incompetent ass!" she told Fate rubbing at the back of her neck embarrassingly.

The blonde just chuckled "Really Fate I feel really dumb right now for not noticing them; so thank you!" she said giving Fate a bone crushing hug resulting a red faced Fate. She swore steam was evaporating off her cheeks due to their closeness. Being this close to her Fate realized something as she relaxed into Nanoha's tight hold; Nanoha smelled really nice. The eight free minutes passed faster than either would have liked and they found themselves filing back into the classroom with a huge group of kids. Fate stuck close to Nanoha nervously; she felt Nanoha grab hold of her hand and the nervousness she felt evaporated from her body.

"Ready for the day partner?" Nanoha asked as they walked through the rows to get to their seats in the far back of the class. Hayate Yagami their chemistry teacher sat down at her desk with a grin "Everyone grab an empty vial and a set of chemical vials; today I'm going to teach you an interesting little trick you can you to scare the pants off your parents! Well under the right conditions…" she told them as some of her hair curled up into evil horns on her head. Nanoha somewhat felt bad now… She was starting to like this teacher! Hayate grabbed her book opening it to the correct page as everyone finally sat back down next to their respective lab partners.

Fate blushed as she sat next to Nanoha; she had no idea which one she chose… Nanoha gave her an encouraging smile before grabbing hold of her hand boldly under the table in hopes of calming her. It wouldn't be long now till all hell broke loose. "Okay class I want you to mix chemicals D and F together first and foremost! Then you have to… What the hell!" Hayate yelled as she tried pulling a pencil from her cup of pencils, but they wouldn't come out instead she took the whole cup with her… 'Three… two… one…' Nanoha mentally counted watching around her as all the vials around them had variously different reactions to the chemicals placed in them.

Some smoked of various colors, others bubbled and began to grow out of the vial spilling out amongst the desk causing a few girls to scream in panic making Nanoha grin as the red solo cup fell over at their feet. *squeak* Nanoha squealed recognizing the reaction their vial was giving off; it was one of the special ones she'd incorporated into the vials. Specifically put there for just the people who messed with Fate. She knew they wouldn't be much into the subject of chemistry no matter how many boyfriends or girlfriends they had so knowing that they'd wait to pick the vials was a no brainer.

Nanoha grabbed hold of Fate ducking quickly as their vial bubbled violently before exploding out of the vial hitting where they had been moments ago. The jocks and prissy girls who were targeted weren't as lucky as the different shades of goop latched onto them. Nanoha held back her laughter as she heard many people hop onto their desks screaming "Oh my god a mouse!" someone yelled. Mister whiskers quickly made his way back to Nanoha's familiar handbag after rounding the room; yep they'd done this many times before… except that was just for good old fun. This time this little display had a purpose that certain students would soon find was to get them to leave Fate alone.

Her several classmates she noticed were rushing around the classroom; more than likely to wash off the goop judging by their conversation of how disgusting it was as she lifted her head up noticing she and Fate didn't come out unscaved as some of the goop hit their clothes. That was better then it hitting their skin! Hayate tried to stand from her chair only to find she couldn't move; her skirt was glued down to the chair! She heard Fate's not so well covered snort next to her as she watched her friend roll around the classroom on the chair ordering the kids to take turns washing up.

Many people noticed quickly to their horror that the goop turned their skin to the color of the goop that had been attached to their face. Nanoha looked down seeing Mister Whiskers standing next to her bag after making a full round scaring everyone in the classroom. Fate saw the little creature and almost instinctively jumped; Nanoha looked at the blonde holding a finger to her lips as Mister Whiskers climbed into her handbag. 'So that's what was in the cup on the floor!' Fate found herself thinking as she eyed the white furred albino mouse in Nanoha's handbag; watching as Nanoha slipped it a piece of cheese.

* * *

Fate did her best to keep from laughing at the people who normally bullied her as they walked around with abnormally colored skin in various blotches. It was lunch time and Nanoha went up to the lunch lady to go get herself some food since she didn't bring any of her food with her due to not wanting to crush Mister Whiskers. Plus a few years back she learned that Mister Whiskers had a greedy side to him… "Testarossa!" she heard several growls behind her; she turned finding several tall and buff males with a few equally pissed off females standing behind them with their arms crossed.

Nanoha walked over and sat down next to a nervous Fate as she sipped at an apple juice she'd bought. After her long sip she sighed annoyed "We're eating you know… If you have something to say then spill it and leave before I kick your ass… again." she directed towards the guy she'd stuffed into the locker with ease yesterday. She sensed many heads turn to the guy's direction "Tsk she's lyin!" he told them trying to cover his embarrassment. Nanoha snickered noticing how the whole cafeteria stared at them as she stood up.

They watched him back away a little holding his hands up defensively looking a little startled. Nanoha put a hand on Fate's shoulder to calm her nervousness before she turned around to face Fate's many bullies. "I want you to know… that little display this morning; it was all me. I hope you like my warning from me to you." She told them watching as the experiments real effect began to hit them. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped watching as the bullies variously colored skins changed to black and blue. Nanoha watched as a girl opened a make-up compact looking in its mirror before screaming in horror.

"The next time you mess with Fate; I promise this new look of yours won't be the result of an experimental prank. This will be your first and only warning." She told them calmly taking another sip of her drink. She watched them all walk away looking a little startled "That's what I thought." She said before taking her seat next to the young blonde.


	3. Chapter 3- Just because

Just because

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi guys hope everyone's having a good day! Hope you guys enjoy the chappy; :D promise I'll update again as soon as I get the chance!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (if I did these two love struck idiots would be married!) D: wth marry them all ready; they already act like a flippin married couple -.-"**_

* * *

Nanoha stared into her bathroom mirror as she brushed at her teeth; she was in a little bit of a hurry today. It was kind of amazing for once she the almighty creature of the night was up at the butt creak of dawn and wasn't complaining about it at all. This was most definitely a rare day! She'd gone out shopping late yesterday and found something that caught her eye for her long blonde haired friend. She couldn't wait to get to school and give it to her! She ran her blue and white colored brush through her hair dropping the brush onto her dressed as she walked out of the bathroom in her room.

Nanoha walked out of her decent size bedroom in small apartment that seemed so lonely without her family. Her family still lived in her hometown of Tokyo Japan; she wasn't far from them! A simple two towns away… 'Wonder how daddy's doing?' she thought unconsciously grabbing the phone; dialing her father's hospital number. As she walked around her small kitchen that had a counter that wrapped around like a bar like in a club in her living room. She set up her blender and pulled out a cutting board as the phone rang in her ear.

*Hello this is Machida Hospital's second floor ICU Unit; I'm Grace how can I help you?* a familiar voice echoed into her ears. Nanoha smiled at how her mother's childhood friend sounded like she was all business; if you know her… you'd know the all business thing is temporary! Her mother's friend whom she thought of as an aunt was not like this unless at work. Her aunt Grace was what you would know as the life of the party... or a serious party animal. She chopped up a few fruits tossing them into the blender to start her fruit smoothie. She kept it on low as she walked over to her stove putting on some bacon, eggs and toast.

"Hi Auntie Grace its Nanoha how's pa holding up?" she asked flipping the bacon as it started to sizzle as she held her phone skillfully between her shoulder and neck. The toast popped making her turn her head to it for a minute before finishing flipping over the bacon. She turned to the toast pulling down a large plate from the cabinet *He's doing fairly well! Though he hasn't woken up yet sweetie… But on another note; Nanoha have you met anyone at this new school of yours yet! I wanna know all the detail!* Grace squealed into the phone. Nanoha felt her cheeks burn a little as she began regaining her bearings before starting to spread butter on her toast.

Nanoha found herself thinking about everyone at school, but only one face really stuck out in her mind *ah Fate so you have found someone interesting!* Grace said grinning like she'd just won millions of dollars from the lottery. Nanoha blushed 'how had she known Fate's name?!' she thought before smelling something beginning to burn and quickly turned to her eggs and bacon taking them off the pans; putting them onto the huge plate with her toast. *Nanoha sweetie I know her name because you're speaking your thoughts.* Grace informed her niece; she could already imagine the look on Nanoha's face absolutely priceless!

"Um… sorry Auntie Grace School calls! Love you bye! Tell everyone I love them." Nanoha told her pausing in her motion to hang up the phone as she heard her aunt's next words *Will do; go get your girl!* Grace encouraged. Nanoha blushed "how do you know Fate's not a guy?" she asked wondering if she'd said something to hint at that… *you know a guy name Fate? Yeah I doubt it! Fate's totally a chick! I am right right?!* Grace asked suddenly sounding a little unsure with her choice. Nanoha poured her smoothie into a glass and brought it over to the table with a chuckled "right." Nanoha confirmed to her.

Grace laughed over the phone *Then go get her tiger! I'll leave you to it!* Her aunt told her hanging up on her before anything more could be said. Nanoha sighed hanging up on her end as well putting her cordless phone down on her glass table with care before turning back to her untouched drink and plate. She finished off the plate in less than five minutes and stood up; she didn't know why, but she felt like she had to hurry. She grabbed hold of her purse and locked up her front door before finding herself rushing down the sidewalk. It could be just something she ate that was making her stomach turn like this, but… what if it wasn't?

She took on the dangerous path down the alley rather than along the streets in an effort to get there in half the time. Her chest twisted; no this wasn't a stomach ache something was wrong! She urged her legs to run faster as she pushed passed to bulky men wearing leather; throwing a sorry over her shoulder.

* * *

Fate tapped her foot against the concrete pavement softly as she waited for Nanoha to arrive. It's not that Nanoha was late… Fate was just extremely early. She had an overwhelming urge to see her this morning after waking up from a nice dream. A blush smudged over her cheeks she shook her head; it wasn't even confirmed that they friends and she was already hoping for more than that? What was wrong with her! Leaning back against the concrete gate post she stared at the crowded streets; it was mainly students that inhabited the walkways as they slowly made their way too school.

She suddenly felt a hand grab hold of her arm tugging her inside of the school; her instant reaction was to scream. She found herself being gagged not even a few seconds after a noise came out of her mouth; turning her cries for help to helpless, desperate, in-understandable, and worst unhearable mumbles. There was a round of laughter going on between three bulky males as one put her over his shoulder after his buddies tied her hands. "You're going to pay for the other day Testarossa!" he told her as she pounded at his back hoping to get him to let her go; she cried as she watched the gate vanish from her view 'Nanoha!' she thought.

"Mamohra!" she yelled out Nanoha's name as loud as she could with her mouth gagged; it was useless. The only ones to hear her where the people who were taking her off to god knows where to do god knows what to her!

* * *

Nanoha stopped at the gates 'maybe she's not here yet…' she thought hopeful; the painful twist in her chest saying something was wrong hadn't gone away. Nanoha's eyes locked on the place where Fate stood yesterday where she'd found the blonde waiting for her arrival. She couldn't help, but notice the drag marks along the dirt. 'She was here!' Nanoha thought staring at the drag marks that didn't go very far, but they gave her one thing; direction! Following the end of the drag mark as if it was an arrow guiding her.

She ran along the side of the school; she was almost near the back now "Nanoha!" She heard Fate's panicked scream pierce through her ears. "Nanoha's not coming to help you… not today we took care of her hehe." Nanoha heard the voice of the jock she'd shoved into the locker on her first day. *ring* she skid to a stop slowed down peeking around the corner to find Fate huddled into the corner between a wall and a dumpster. The male grinned as he answered his ringing cell phone "What! What do you mean she's not there?!" he yelled into the phones built in microphone.

Fate's eye's were glossed over with tears as she watched him growl "find her and stall her!" he ordered snapping his phone shut before slipping it into his pants pocket. Nanoha body moved on its own as it stalked behind the two accomplices who were still taunting Fate's inability to defend herself. The ring leader of the small pack of males ordered them to go stand guard making them come face to face with a very pissed brunette. "B-Boss! It's h…" one of the guys yelled out just before Nanoha smashed their heads together; they fell to their knees. Nanoha kneed one of the boys hard under his chin sending him flying through the air.

"Fate duck!" Nanoha yelled as she spun around; Fate dropped as close to the ground as she could covering her head with her tied hands watching as Nanoha slammed her lower leg into the other guards jaw and sent him flying into their leader. Who was in the process of turning around; as his buddy smashed into his back sending both of them into wall just behind Fate. Nanoha let her leg drop back down beside her "Nanoha behind you!" Fate yelled watching as the jock she'd kneed in the chin ran up behind Nanoha with a metal pole. Nanoha's eyes locked on the running shadow fasting approaching her on the ground and used it to determine her next course of action.

She side stepped the swing bringing her right fist back close to her face and swung it at the guy giving him a painful backhand that sent him reeling in pain after hearing the metal come in contact with the concrete. The jock dropped the pole letting it fall to the ground with *cling* as he nursed his jaw that she was one hundred percent she either dislocated or broken. She latched her hand around his neck hoisting him into the air at least a foot off the ground; listening to him gasp for air in her grasp. Her eyes narrowed at him as he desperately clawed at her hand trying to pry it off his neck.

"Nanoha stop!" Fate told her coming up behind her with tears building up on the rims of her eyes. Nanoha gave the guy one final deadly stare before letting him go watching him drop to the ground. If the situation hadn't been so serious Nanoha would have laughed when she noticed the guy had pissed himself while he was under the focus of her glare, but this wasn't the time or place. He fell on his ass before quickly scrambling to his feet and ran away with his tail between his legs. Nanoha's angered face vanished only to be replaced with worry as she turned to her blonde friend; she noticed her hands were still tied and had a gag lying limply around her neck.

Nanoha unconsciously touched Fate's cheek wiping at Fate's unshed tears with her thumb "you okay?" she asked her voice laced with worry and concern. Fate nodded and brought her hands up as a gesture to take off the binds. Nanoha picked at the annoying cloth material *sniffles* "Nanoha you have really beautiful long hair." Fate told her making Nanoha's face get a little flustered. Finally the knot came loose and Fate's hands were freed ass the cloth fell lifelessly to the ground. Nanoha's blush darkened as Fate pulled her into a tight hug "thank you…" she said hugging Nanoha tightly.

Nanoha felt a small smile tug at her lips as she put her arms around the blonde as she rested her chin on the short blondes head "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner…" Nanoha said rubbing her back softly. She heard a groan behind her and she felt herself growl against the back of her throat "Fate… look away." Nanoha whispered to her before pulling away from her. Fate flinched watching as Nanoha caught the leader who'd regained consciousness and tried to run. Fate turned her eye's, but it wasn't difficult to know what was happening as sharp painful gasps and the unforgettable sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard.

Fate peeked through her fingers finding that the guy already had a huge black and blue spot on neck where his friends head knocked into him from when Nanoha kicked them into each other. Only now he had the start of several other bruises and a black eye along with it.

* * *

Upon leaving the nurses office Nanoha stared at her bandaged hands after seeing a worried Fate eyeing them as if they were bleeding again. The principle allowed her violent behavior to slide, but only because the three were morons and tried to rape Fate in front of a camera. So the principle found it very clear who was at fault. Fate seemed a bit upset though since she got stuck with several detentions due to the excessive violence she showed after everything was said and done. She'd even tried to get herself the same amount of detention; feeling horrible because Nanoha had only done all that to protect her.

The principle didn't give her detention to Fate's dismay, but Fate told him regardless of what he told her; he couldn't control her actions. He told her that she would be going with Nanoha everyday to serve detention with her. Nanoha smirked "didn't know you had that kind of backbone it surprised me!" she notified her with a playful wink. Fate punched at her arm playfully "I have a backbone… I just… I just don't use it as often as I should." Fate said looking ahead of them with a saddened faraway look. "So why do you have your hair down today?" Fate asked quickly changing the subject Nanoha paused mid step.

Fate stared at her finding the ever darkening blush on her face to be adorable; Nanoha frowned "I felt like something was wrong; like you needed me, so I left the house without even thinking about my hair." she confessed bringing a bandaged hand up to scratch at her cheek in an embarrassed manner. Nanoha's eyes suddenly widened "oh right! I almost forgot!" she said as she began digging around in her handbag. She pulled her hand out and held out two black ribbons to Fate.

Fate stared at the ribbons in her hand; she was speechless "are those for me?" she found herself asking as she stared at the black ribbons in Nanoha's hand. Nanoha nodded "yep… here turn around!" she ordered her with a small level of playfulness to it. Fate chuckled spinning around feeling Nanoha mess around with her hair. "Thank you for these, but why'd you get them for me." She asked feeling Nanoha move to the other side of her head. Fate was fairly certain Nanoha was putting her hair up into high pigtails.

"Do friends need reasons to give other friends a just because gift?" Nanoha asked as she finished tying off the other pigtail; she couldn't help herself as she observed her handiwork. Fate smiled "we're friends?" she asked; Nanoha absentmindedly nodded in response as she pulled at one of the pigtails after seeing she put one higher up then the other. Fate shocked her when she pressed her lips to Nanoha's cheek before walking off down the hallway with a smile to her face. Nanoha stared at her retreating form as she touched her cheek feeling a warm sensation rise to her cheeks. She soon followed behind her friend grinning like an idiot.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Reviews pwease :3 P.S. I'll have Nanoha pull a few more pranks next chapter XD she's totally going to mess with the jocks now that they crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4- Partners in crime

Partners in crime

* * *

_**Author's Note: Haha you guys won't believe it I just had the funniest vision of how to add Yuuno in here. (Insert mission impossible spy music here) XD just imagining him is making me laugh…**_

_**P.S. tell me in a review… **_

_**Should add more spacing to make the story more readable or do you guys thing its good the way it is?**_

_**Fate's not weak actually; she just doesn't like hurting others because she knows how it feels to be hurt "two wrongs don't make a right" rightttt?**_

_**I think sometimes within the next two chapters I'll start bringing out details on their family lives… -.-" once I completely figure it out that is. Last thing I want is to wing it and confuse everyone!**_

_**And last but not least what month should I make it in the story? D: (I promise its important T.T)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical girl lyrical Nanoha or its characters!**_

* * *

Nanoha didn't pay any attention in class as she looked through one of the chemistry books she snatched off the shelf of Hayate's class. Hayate even after being glued to her chair after teasing Fate by making her partner up with her was still up to her antics. Nanoha found out something interesting about this teacher… she was a perv, but a smart perv! Hayate had figured out that it was her that had the classroom in disarray that day and yet for some reason she didn't say anything to anyone about it. She did however make a deal with her…

If she made up for the time she missed throughout the morning; no doubt panning out another scheme… by going over everything with Fate that she missed while she was plotting her next prank to scare the shit out of the assholes and bitches that dared to mess with Fate. Yeah she was definitely going to make them go to the nurse scared shitless. She found she really enjoyed having Hayate as a teacher mainly because Hayate allowed her to work on a secret project next to her desk as extra credit seeing as she wasn't paying attention.

The class seemed to snicker at the fact that she'd gotten in trouble, but the funny truth was that Hayate just warranted that she could prepare her little pranks in front of the class with the fact of doing extra credit work for Hayate as a smokescreen. Hayate also discreetly asked her for a briefing on her little plot; not that anyone, but them really understood it. From the outside looking in it just looked like she was getting in trouble for slacking off. She made a mental note not to prank Hayate too much. She let her eyes wander the page listing the various chemicals and took hold of the tubes by their labeled numbers A-2, B-1, B-4,C-1, D-6, E-4, and E-6.

She closed the book with a satisfied smile 'remedy one.' She thought as she mixed a sprinkle here, a dab or light drizzle of the various chemicals. It was a simple trick, but she was going to make it more extreme with the next vial she had to work on. Since if she were to mix the two vials it could be potentially harmful to the human body. She wasn't going to do that no matter how tempting it was, but thankfully she figured out a way around it. However this next chemical she'd need quite a bit of. Once she finished with the vial she plugged the opening with a cork and slipped into her pocket. This didn't go unnoticed by Fate and Hayate.

Nanoha flipped the book back open and traveled to the next set of chemicals these ones if digested were harmful. Nanoha stopped when she seen a pair of glasses dropped down on the book; she found Hayate standing in front of her holding a lab coat too. Nanoha sweat dropped "um what's this for?" she asked nervously watching as the whole class smirked knowingly. Even Fate looked as if she knew something she didn't…

* * *

Fate blushed Nanoha could really pull off the sexy chemist look; even without the tied on black heels Hayate talked her into wearing. So there Nanoha was in front of the class continuing her chemistry project at Hayate's desk as she requested while Hayate took pictures of her at various angles like a wild cameraman; her friend was so crazy… Fate stared at Nanoha mesmerized even as Hayate cooled down and got back to actually doing her job, but not before commenting to Nanoha that she should become a model.

Nanoha was so focused on mixing the chemicals that by the end of the period she completely forgot what she was wearing… Did Hayate remind her? Nope. Did Fate? Nope she was too busy drooling and staring. She was fairly certain if she opened her mouth to tell her anything something stupid and embarrassing would come out. Fate blushed when she finally noticed due to all the odd looks she was getting in the halls and was startled when Nanoha turned to her asking why she hadn't said anything. How could she answer that without saying something completely embarrassing? Hum I didn't notice you still had it on… yeah right; her brain counter attacked that idea down.

'Sorry Nanoha I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to change out of it; because Hayate was right and you look absolutely sexy.' Fate thought out the conversation in her head… yea no way to make that sound uncreepy! If she were to say that Fate was certain Nanoha would befriend her for being weird! Fate came out of her thoughts to find herself in a bathroom? Fate turned and almost screamed at the sight of urinals. Nanoha clapped a hand over Fate's mouth before she got the chance "calm down…" she told Fate in a low whisper as the warning bell rang for class.

They had independent study for next period so they were safe as far as skipping goes. "You going to help me or not?" Nanoha asked with a big evil grin stretching its way over her face; as she lifted up the glasses she'd accidently stole from Hayate further up the bridge of her nose. Fate stared at her for a long minute before breaking out into a big smile as Nanoha held one of the many vials stuffed into her pocket waving it in her face. Fate watched the liquid roll along the walls of the vial as Nanoha slowly world it around in front of her face. She wondered what was so special about it; it just looked like ordinary water?

Fate shrugged still smiling "oh come on you know you want to!" Nanoha tempted as she turned from Fate and got to work while Fate mulled it over in her mind. Fate's hand dropped on her shoulder before she could even get started "I'm in!" she told Nanoha with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. *sniffles* "I knew I was rubbing off on you! I feel so proud right now." Nanoha told her as she turned back to her laughing earning a playful punch to the arm from Fate. Nanoha chuckled "okay pkay sorry." She told Fate as she dropped several vials with clear liquid into Fate's hand.

Nanoha pointed at her giving her a serious look "do not… I repeat do not get it on your clothes." she told her as she slipped out of the mad scientist coat much to Fate's disappointment. "Just pour one fourth of the vial in each toilet tank. I hope you have your good shoes on cause we have to do this to all of the schools toilets!" Nanoha told her poking her head out of the stall after putting one fourth of the clear liquid from the vial into the toilets tank. "Nanoha what are we going to do about the cameras?" Fate asked curiously; Nanoha snickered poking her head out of the stall she was currently adding the clear liquid to. "Not to worry it's being taken care of one of my partners." Nanoha told her turning her attention back to the liquid.

* * *

Little feet scurried across the trees bark climbing up to an open large silver box. Green eyes stared the controls looking for something. He found it a button with red tape over it; he sniffed at it trying to determine what it was before grabbing hold of it with his small paws pulling at what he knew now was a switch. With a clicking sound he knew his job was half done as hopped down rushing through the grass around the campus sniffing around to locate his master.

He soon found himself running down the hallways on all fours; the hallways were pretty much empty save for two adults making-out against the lockers. Yeah they weren't paying attention to little old him. He pranced his way passed them with ease; he stopped in the middle of the hallway sniffing the air. He darted off down the hall again rushing to the men's bathroom door and scratched at the door. The door opened and he found a smiling Nanoha "all done Yuuno?" she asked as he leaped up climbing up her body with help from her clothes before coming to sit cutely on her shoulder.

He gave her a snicker telling her he'd finished up his end; Fate poked her head out of a stall "who is it?" she asked curiously wondering if they were caught before they'd even begun. Nanoha closed the door lifting up her arm letting Yuuno run over to her forearm perching himself on it as he waved at Fate with his little paw. Fate stared at the small light yellow ferret that seemed more intelligent then she would have guessed. Nanoha giggled "Fate this is Yuuno one of my other partners in crime aside from Mister Whiskers; Yuuno this is Fate." She introduced them.

Yuuno held out his little paw making Fate stare in amazement and disbelief recognizing the gesture. She held out her hand lightly grabbing his paw with her fingers shaking his paw "he's so cute! And oddly intelligent?" Fate told Nanoha. Nanoha smiled nodding as she walked over to her to her purse asking Mister Whiskers for the new belt she'd made Yuuno. Yuuno hopped onto the sink near the white purse as the little albino mouse crawled out of the back with a small black duffle bag. As Nanoha began putting more liquid into the toilet tanks.

Yuuno opened the duffle bag with ease which surprised Fate and she watched as he put on a black mini bullet proof looking vest. She watched in utter amazement as he clicked on the small belt and even whipped a little black paint across his cheeks. 'Where the hell did Nanoha get these animals!' she wondered watching as Mister Whiskers and Yuuno looked at themselves in the mirror standing on their back legs hooking a furred arm over each other's shoulder. Nanoha finished up coming up behind them smiling as she watched them make stupid, but cute poses in the mirror.

Nanoha dug a camera out of her purse giving them a big smile "guy's group picture!" she said setting the camera up on the sink and set its timer. Yuuno let go of Mister Whiskers and leaped onto Fate running up to stand on her left shoulder while Mister Whiskers took refuge on Nanoha's right. Nanoha quickly smiled putting her arm around a shocked and blushing Fate who was staring at the short amount of distance between the two. "Ready and cheese!" Nanoha told them just before a flash filled the room. Nanoha giggled releasing Fate before walking to the sink taking the camera slipping it back into her purse for safe keeping.

Nanoha turned back to Fate eyes locking on Yuuno "okay now Yuuno; I want you to go to the cafeteria." She started taking out her cell phone touching the screen as her pictures popped up onto the screen "find these people; and use the vials on the belt. I want you to add the whole vial to each of their cup and be sneaky about it!" she told him pointing at the mini vials willed with red liquid that barely fit in his little paw. Each one held like a droplet of the harmless chemical in it. Yuuno gave her a salute before stealthily climbing up to a broken air vent that was barely his size.

Fate watched as Nanoha talked to Mister Whiskers sending him on a task of his own; the animal rubbed its front paws together giving off an evil squeak of laughter before diving into Nanoha's handbag it attaching a small belt on that seemed to hold a few tiny odd looking tools. When he finished Nanoha dropped down to his level at the edge of the sink holding up a simple slip of paper mostly with three digit numbers. "Okay these are the lockers you're going to invade today! I have the supplies up above the lockers like always for you; I'm going to let you get all creative by yourself this time though." Nanoha paused giving the creature an evil smirk "give em hell!" she told him making it sound like an order.

With that said she walked over to the door and let him loose to wreak havoc on the schools grounds. Fate pointed at the door as Nanoha closed it speechless "okay you have to explain this one to me…" Fate told her still in a phase of amazement. Nanoha blushed "well you see…" she paused recalling everything. _She'd entered the Science fair every year and one, but on this particular year she wanted to do something original and creative with her Science expertises. it took her some time, but eventually she came up with an idea for it. She'd come up with a serum that would not only further an animal's growth of intelligence, but also heighten its natural abilities considerably._

_Granted they couldn't lift cars over their head… yet. Yes a super strength enhancer had crossed her mind; she found the idea of having a pet that stood barely to your ankle being able to lift furniture's or cars over their little heads with ease. She had to be honest… she got the idea from watching Under Dog… Her friends Suzuka and Arisa along with her family were really big supporters. Suzuka and Arisa just made her promise that before she went all made Scientist on the animals it was being tested on that she was sure it would work or she'd be in big trouble with them._

_Nanoha chuckled as she walked home from school with her long white Science coat on; if this experiment worked it would be life changing! First she went to the store and saved the cutest albino mouse from being eaten by a snake by purchasing him as the owner held the poor thing by its tail over the snake's cage. Nanoha honestly wished she could take them all so they wouldn't die at the jaws of the fattened snake, but she knew if the did… her mother would murder her. The little mouse seemed to like her a lot even though her mother practically coward away from them when the little rug rat was around._

_It wasn't long until Nanoha noticed her new pet had a sense of humor and continuously darted for her mother. So much so that Nanoha began helping him… she kind of had to wonder what it looked like from the other side of the counter that looked off into the living room. She couldn't count how many times she helped Mister Whiskers grab hold of the edge of the counter so he could poke his head over and scare the day lights out of her mother. Her mother's face was nothing short of priceless. Two weeks into her analyzing she was certain that the mixture of chemicals was nature friendly. It'd taken three months of non-stop teaching before the results began to show._

_It wasn't two more months before Nanoha had him writing his ABC's and numbers. She did regular IQ tests on him and was amaze to find his intelligence was almost up to her level. She took Mister Whiskers everywhere seeing as he wouldn't let her leave without him… One day while they were strolling through the park with Suzuka and Arisa Mister Whiskers took off into the brush. It took her ten minutes to track the little guy down… okay he found them in truth. He was standing on his back legs practically dragging a mud covered ferret._

_She decided the minute he opened his green eyes that she would take him home with her. Thankfully her mother was thrilled at the sight of the cute little ferret that was barely the size of her palm._ "So I kept Yuuno and I gave him some of that serum, but after thinking things through I didn't turn Mister Whiskers or Yuuno over to win the contest… I would have never seen them again." Nanoha told Fate walking down the hallway with her. 'I knew Nanoha was an amazing chemist, but I never expected this!' Fate thought almost leaping out of her skin when something small dropped down onto her out of nowhere.

Nanoha giggled staring at the small albino mouse that stood Fate's shoulder "all done?" she asked watching as Yuuno too plopped down on Fate shoulder. The two animals hooked their arms over their shoulders making the best V sign with their paws with the cutest grins on their face. "Awesome Mister Whiskers can't wait to see what you came up with!" Nanoha grinned out of excitement; knowing Mister Whiskers… whatever he pulled together will have a funny twisted meaning to it.

* * *

_**Author's Note: In case you're wondering… yes I was watching Chipmunks and G-Force when I got this little pull together in my head; to bad I can't show the vision I had in my head it was just too funny. Review pwease XD oh and take a stab at what you think the red serum Nanoha made in class is gonna do; kinda curious to see how close you guys get…**_


	5. Chapter 5- It's a plan

It's a Plan

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry guy's I just now got the chance to work on this today between my birthday on the 11th, and having to deal with brighthouse coming to my house to fix my internet on the 12th, and today with one of my neices having a winter concert going on for school... well my days were pretty exhausing to say the least XD family had me everywhere...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_

* * *

Not much time had passed since they began setting everything up to the time they finished. They found it'd taken them roughly a half an hour to finish everything with Yuuno and Mister Whiskers help of course… They were not in the library to make up for the study period they missed; not that either of them really needed it much. They sat together on a love seat that sat under one of the many windows with their noses stuck in a book. Nanoha was reading something on advanced chemicals and formulas while Fate's eyes ran through a book about genetics.

Nanoha couldn't help, but glance over at the blonde every now and then. She liked the face Fate made as she blocked every and anything around her out to concentrate on her studies. She looked so focused that it just made her look cuter somehow… Nanoha looked back to her book on the off chance that she might look up at her. Fate hadn't really been reading for several minutes actually in all honesty she'd been watching Nanoha stare are her from behind her bangs as she pretended to be engrossed in the book in her hands. Her pinks were tinted a little pink as her brain stalled and her eyes wandered to Nanoha's shirt which had three buttons undone from the top showing off a little cleavage.

What's wrong with me? Why am I so attracted to her? Could it be that I'm crushing on her? Fate only snapped out of the trance when something began to drip down her face making her jump from her spot and rush out of the library to find the nearest bathroom. There were a few voices as she walked in, but she ignored them as she walked over to the sink area to grab a bunch of paper towels. She stuck them to her nose hearing disgusted comments behind her as she tried to stop the bleeding. 'the cheerleading squad great…' she thought as she stared at the bullies that started this whole mess draining her popularity down to nothing to the point no one would even look at her.

Well no one except her… Fate unconsciously smiled at the mere thought of her invading her mind at such a time. "You're on our turf Testarossa; now you're going to pay dearly." Her brain slowly registered the words spoken to her; it'd been a while since they'd openly threatened her like that. She felt someone grab the back of her shirt and begin dragging her towards the stall 'Nanoha!' she found herself hoping and praying that Nanoha had followed her to the bathroom, but she already knew she hadn't because Fate never told her this was where she was going. How would Nanoha know where she was going unless she was told… or looking at her when blood began dripping from her nose!

A swirly; she's had her fair share of those… didn't mean she enjoyed them. Fate let the paper towels drop to the ground and her nose dripped a bit more now that the only thing calming it was gone. Fate slapped her hands to the stall walls to halt them from going any further into the stall "no please!" Fate begged tears dripped down her cheeks "I only came in here to stop the bleeding that's all!" Fate told the team leader who held her by the back of the shirt. The girl sneered at her "and you think I care why you came in here why? All I care about is the fact you're in here bitch!" she yelled pushing Fate closer to toilet.

* * *

Nanoha sat there for a moment staring at Fate's retreating back; before jumping up and going after her. She hadn't expected Fate to get a nose bleed after she leaned back a little more into the couch to let her get a better view down her shirt. Yes she'd know she was looking; she'd be a moron not to notice… She was glad to see the blonde had some kind of feelings for her, but she was so young… how were they going to get around that? It wasn't like she could date her a fifteen year old?! Well she could, but if caught she'd be in deep shit.

Nanoha came to the door and slowly opened it "I only came in here to stop the bleeding that's all!" she heard Fate say as she rushed in letting the girl's reply to Fate go unheard before standing behind her with a very noticeable dark aura surrounding her. "Let her go… or I'll break that arm of yours." Nanoha threatened as the leader who held Fate turned slowly out of fear. Her grip quickly loosened releasing Nanoha's blonde companion. "Fate step back please…" Nanoha asked as she grabbed hold of the leader who was currently looking around for the rest of her squad that'd mysteriously vanished the moment Nanoha showed.

Fate nodded making her way back over to the sinks to try and stop the bleeding again. "So you like swirly's huh?" Nanoha asked still very pissed off as she walked closer to the bowl with the women in hand "allow me to show you how they feel!" she yelled stuffing the girls big head swiftly into the bowl before flushing it. The girl made several gurgling sounds as she screamed into the toilet water and struggled to get out of the nasty water. Nanoha brought her head back up "don't let me catch you messing with Fate again or…" she told the leader and began whispering in her ear. The leader visibly paled "got it?!" Nanoha yelled into her ear; the women nodded in agreement as Nanoha let her go before running for her life.

With that done Nanoha made her way over to Fate taking hold of the tissues with a worried look on her face "here let me help you." Nanoha told her. Fate let her take the tissues and slightly leaned her head back in an attempt to keep the blood inside her body rather than letting it run aimlessly out. Nanoha cupped her cheek rubbing her thumb over it worriedly "why don't you sit up by the sinks Fate…" Nanoha asked; the blonde kept her head tilted back as she turned towards Nanoha and grabbed the back of the sink. Lifting herself up over the sinks counter space she sat at Nanoha's head level with her head leaning back.

"Fate… tomorrow's Saturday." Nanoha pointed out with a noticeable blush; as she pulled the tissue away after another moment to see if the bleeding was stopping. It wasn't so she lightly held onto the bridge of the girl's nose again. Fate looked up at the ceiling sadly "yeah…" she replied realizing that she wouldn't get to see Nanoha for two full days. Nanoha blushed darkened "want to spend the weekend together?" she asked; she could see the blonde physically stiffen and watched as a bright hue of red splashed over her cheeks. Perhaps it wasn't smart to embarrass the girl when she was in the process of stopping a nose bleed.

Fate looked down grabbing Nanoha's hand taking it off her nose "are you asking me out?" She asked. Nanoha held up her hands defensively; her one hand still holding the bloody tissue "N-No nothing like that… I mean as friends; I mean it's not that I don't want to ask you out. It's just that you're so young I don't think it'd be appropriate." Nanoha told her with a frown looking away from her finding the paper towel dispenser on the wall much more interesting at the moment.

Fate cupped her hands to Nanoha's cheeks their eyes locked "I don't accept that Nanoha… if you don't want me then I'll back off, but I don't want you fearing going out with me simply because of my age. There are people in life that are married and their age difference is much greater then a measly seven years." Fate told her; Nanoha seemed to be rolling the thought over in her head. A loud bell rang out through the school notifying them that their study hall session was now over and it was time to switch classes.

Nanoha tossed the tissues into a trash can near them before grabbing new tissues from the paper towel dispenser on the wall; she ran them under water before gently cleaning Fate's face of dried blood. "How about we go somewhere after school today?" Fate suggested; Nanoha was about to shake her head, but stopped. She turned and tossed the bloody towels into the trash before leaning over to kiss the tip of the blonde's nose "fine, but it's not going to be a date…" Nanoha told her.

"It's because of my age isn't it?" Fate asked saddened pretty much knowing the answer. Nanoha giggled and shook her head from side to side to her surprise; Fate gave Nanoha a confused look "I don't think taking you to meet my parents could be considered as a date do you?" she asked the blonde. Fate blushed a little and grinned a little "always bring your girlfriends to meet your parents on the first date?" she asked slipping off the sink counter. Nanoha chuckled as she held out her arm to the blonde that barely stood just under her shoulder. Nanoha shook her head "nope only you." She told Fate; watching as Fate took her arm lacing her fingers with Nanoha's. They stepped out of the bathroom arm and arm walking through the now crowded halls.

* * *

The bell rang signaling it was lunch time and everyone bolted out of the classrooms in a hurry to get their lunch. Nanoha and Fate slipped out quickly, but for other reasons. Their day was about to get fun. Nanoha watched a few jocks and cheer leaders go to their lockers; they made sure to keep a nice distance since they didn't know what to expect. One of the guys opened his locker and little brown… pellets came flying out hitting him in the face several sticking to his face. Fate's jaw dropped "Nanoha isn't that shit?" she asked while Nanoha laughed hysterically tapping her hand to Yuuno and Mister Whisker's paws "what a way to call someone a shit head." Fate pointed out.

Several screams and shit heads later; Nanoha stared in amazement "Mister Whisker's how'd you get so much poop?" she asked curiously. Fate sweat dropped tapping her girlfriends shoulder pointing to the window across from them to see a bunch of mice sprawled out across the windows windowsill; they looked to be laughing as they held their hurting stomachs as they gave off barely heard squeak like laughs. Nanoha snickered "you're so awesome Whisker's!" Fate replied with a chuckle as someone else opened their locker getting a face full of little brown pellets. All victims raced to the bathroom to clean up.

Nanoha grinned and led Fate to the cafeteria now that a majority of the traps had gone near the nurse's office sitting on a nearby bench within the hallway. Most of the people who'd just been hit with their first trap came rushing down the hallway walking into the open nurse's office. Nanoha snorted as they told the nurse that they all had blood in their urine. Shamal the school nurse she'd talked to early this morning about pretending this whole thing with them was very serious, but she didn't go for it. She only decided to do it after a talk with Hayate her cousin; she had no idea what Hayate said, but it apparently worked.

She could hear Shamal telling them that this was very serious and that she'd have to call the hospital. She began asking them various questions; most of them embarrassing ones that would leave anyone extremely red in the face. Shamal then told them that they might have contracted a sexually transmitted disease. Their reactions were priceless almost all of them however gave side glanced looks almost as if they already knew that was true. Nanoha suddenly mentally thanked god for not being attracted to any of them.

There was literally only two in the bunch that looked to be really upset by the news; while the rest kinda shrugged it off like eh once you have one you've had them all kinda reaction. Who knew the serums would work out so well; too bad they only last an hour. Their little freak out tantrums were quite funny. Fate leaned her head against Nanoha's shoulder and closed her eyes feeling very content. If she were a cat right now she'd be purring. Fate too happy to be hungry right now. Yuuno slipped out of Nanoha's bag and hopped on to the half asleep Fate's shoulder. He curled himself up into a tight ball on her still exposed right shoulder.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Reviews Pwease**_

_**Anwser's to what both serums did:**_

_**Red serum: turned their urine a light red**_

_**Clear serum: mixed with the pinkish color urine making it a darker shade of red (also making the thought of it being blood more believable :3)**_


	6. Chapter 6- Fate's twin

Fate's twin

* * *

_**Author's Note: Look guys I'm not the kind of person to skip right to the main point of the story I like to lay out problems about the characters and then twist the story back around so they have a chance to change throughout the story. Same with Nanoha she has problems; question is have you notice it? If you haven't then sorry you're going to have to wait till I write about it…This story's already moving faster then I planned mainly because someone guessed my storyline -.-" so I'm switching things around a bit in hopes of throwing them off. **_

_**And Neyo you may not like it, but there are people with this life style that's why I'm writing it. Basically what I'm saying if you find it so boring stop reading it; because I'm not going to change the pace of the story again and end up messing it up for all the viewers who actually enjoy it. I'm sure most of you have already guessed that pretty soon I'm going to turn this story upside down so to speak…**_

_**Enjoy guys :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!**_

* * *

The rest of the school day came and went pretty quickly after an ambulance came to pick up all the teens that'd been peeing urine. Shamal turned towards Nanoha after they departed "it's nice of you to do this Nanoha, but are you sure this is a smart move?" Shamal whispered to her as Fate walked over to them holding her books to her chest with a happy skip to her step. Nanoha nodded "its fine… I want them to focus on me anyways." She told the school nurse a cousin of Hayate's. Nanoha smiled when Fate not so secretly came up behind her tackling her into a hug.

She wasn't one hundred percent sure what all those sparkles in her happy wine red eyes were there for; perhaps she was just that happy to be going out with her, but then it could also be the fact that for the first time she'd left Nanoha's side and hadn't been jumped. "If you don't mind Fate I'd like to stop off at your house to talk to your parents about this first." Nanoha pointed out as Shamal left the two to go back to her office. Fate chuckled "moving pretty fast aren't we?" she asked feeling as if the once suffocating air that once surrounded the school had gotten lighter.

Nanoha held her hands up defensively as a gesture while tilting her head back with a nervous smile "it's not like that I swear! I just wanted your parents to hear it from me that I'm taking you out." Nanoha told her grabbing her arms and slowly pulling them off her so she could face her. She pressed her fingers closest to her thumbs together embarrassingly with a cute pout "besides… if I'm trying to score points with them to let me date you; having you their daughter talk to them about it wouldn't be the way to go about it would it?" Nanoha asked.

Fate mulled things over in her head for a long minute "hum your right there… if you were to do that my foster father and mother would probably forbid us from seeing each other." She paused "well I mean dad might… mom she'd probably be good with it until you hurt me; then you'd suffer her undying wrath." Fate told her visualizing what her mother would put Nanoha through. Just the flinch and Nanoha knew that Fate's foster mother was a force to be reckoned with 'wait… foster?' she thought; wondering where Fate's real mother was. Students walked all around them some gossiping and others leaving campus to go home.

'Perhaps now's not the time to ask; if Fate wanted to talk about it in school I'd probably already know about it…' Nanoha thought holding out her hand to the short blonde watching as Fate laced her fingers with hers before allowing Fate to lead Nanoha off campus and down the open sidewalk. "You know… ever since I met you after that day that I was shoved into the locker; I've just… felt so happy." Fate told Nanoha as she stared down at the pavement under their feet as they crossed a street after the crossing light turned green.

Nanoha tilted her head to face her "I-I don't know what feelings I have for you… be it a simple crush that will fade over time or love itself that will keep me bonded to you forever, but I want you to know that… this may be partly your decision however in the end you allowed it to be my decision. No matter what way people try to twist the facts around about how this started; I want you to understand that we both started this… not just you." Fate brought the hand that was laced with hers to her lips; lightly peaking the at each knuckle.

She pulled away showing Nanoha a smile "and I started this because I'm curious… I want to know why I have such a strong desire to see you. And why when we leave school I find myself counting the minutes until I see you again in the morning." Fate told her as she led her down a neighborhood that had a lot of dogs. They barked and growled as they passed the fences that caged them from into the yard to keep them from attacking unsuspecting passers. Along the many fences read signs saying 'Beware of dog'

Nanoha stared at Fate for a moment before looking up at the sky "I'm not curious… I'm almost ninety nine point nine percent sure that I'm in love with you." Nanoha voiced out before she could stop herself. Nanoha was damning her inability to stop voicing her thoughts.

* * *

Nanoha was nervous and flustered as she stood in the entry way of Fate's foster parent's home. She wasn't really very intimidated by Lindy Fate's foster mother, but Chrono Fate's foster brother and her foster father Clyde were a different story. She'd be called stupid if she missed the overprotective and intimidating glares that spoke volumes that they'd throw at her every now and then. Lindy beamed at her on the other hand making her feel a little more at ease; swallowing her fear Nanoha walked up to Clyde and bowed "Mister and Miss Harlaown I came to ask permission to date your daughter!" she asked quickly just wanting to get it over with.

The two males of the family glared down at her; talk about intimidating… "A-And I wanna ask for your permission t-to go to Tokyo Japan so she can meet my family…" she finished her head still bowed. Lindy rolled her eyes at father and son waiting for them to give up the act already. "What if we say no?" Clyde asked curiously that intimidating look still in his eyes. Nanoha stiffened for a moment before lifting her head back up to look up at the father with a very serious face. "I'll fight for her…" Nanoha told Clyde her strong gaze not wavering for a second not even when Fate hugged her from behind.

Fate giggled "don't you think you two should drop the act now and give the girl permission." Lindy told them politely trying to get them to stop messing with the girl Fate had been gushing about at the dinner table for the past three days. Chrono groaned "mom! You ruined it!" he whined crossing his arms over his chest before looking back at Nanoha with the same look. Nanoha rolled her eyes "you do realize the intimidating bit doesn't work if the person knows it's a joke right?" she notified Chrono with an all knowing look. Clyde pouted with watery eyes as he let his body hunch over in a depressed position "your right Chrono your mother ruined it…" he too whined.

Lindy walked up behind both boys smacking them in the back of the head before grabbing them by their ears "have fun on your trip you two; you have our blessing." Lindy told them with a smile before dragging Clyde and Chrono off into the living room still whining about how she'd ruined their fun. Fate vanished from Nanoha's shocked side "Thank you- Thank you- Thank you!" she heard from the other room. Not long later Fate rushed in by her and dragged her up to her room so she could pack. Fate's room made her chuckle one of her walls was a giant bookcase that was filled with books.

Her queen size bed was on the opposite wall with a black blanket that has yellow designs and a small desk just under her window nearest her bed. Fate ran over to what Nanoha guessed was her closet and slid the door open with ease, and began gathering the clothes she planned to pack. Nanoha found herself in front of Fate's collection of books eyeing the author's and titles; most of them were books on genetics. She recalled the book Fate had been reading throughout earlier today; wasn't it on genetics as well?

"You're really into genetics huh?" Nanoha pointed out as she pulled one of them from the shelf and began flipping through. A small smile twitched to her face when she noticed Fate's summarized writing around the blank corners around the papers edges. Passages were highlighted showing she was truly trying to learn about the subject of the book. "Yeah…" Fate said with smile and a tiny hint of sadness coating her voice. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Fate finished gathering her stuff and stuffed it in a worn looking black sports bag. She disappeared behind the door next to her closet that was hidden behind her bedroom door.

Nanoha guessed it was her bathroom as she walked out with a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and a few other necessary things. "You wanna know right?" Fate told Nanoha who brought her attention back to the book. She fingered Fate's beautiful handwriting "if you don't wanna talk about it; you don't have to… it's your business after all." Nanoha told her secretly hoping the blonde would tell her. Nanoha's eyes unlike her expression told volumes. Nanoha's face simply told her that she didn't want to know and that she could tell her or keep it to herself for all she cared; her eyes however displayed another story. They showed interest; something no one, but Nanoha seem to be showing her if you exclude Chrono, Lindy and Clyde.

Fate sat down on the bed feeling herself sink slightly into the soft mattress "I'm an orphan… well was before Lindy and Clyde took me in." Fate told her before letting herself fall back against the bed. She could swear she could see everything replaying like a movie as she stared up at the ceiling. Nanoha began flipping through pages "my father… my real father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant. After giving birth to two healthy twins my mother took us home attempting to raise us on her own." Fate said making Nanoha turn to her slowly in shock. "Y-You have a twin?" she asked in a daze at the thought of two Fate's.

Fate's bangs shadowed over her eyes and the air around her turn slightly gloomy and depressed "had…" Fate corrected with a frown. "My mother killed her…" Fate told her as her eyes went glossy as the memory she'd always tried to forget playback; like a horror movie you wanted to shut off, but you had no clue where the remote was and the TV's power button was stuck or even if you pulled out the plug it'd still stay on.

* * *

_It was a normal day her and her older sister by two minutes were playing outside together. The games they'd played that morning ranged from tag to hide and go seek. Fate's twin sister always let her win because she was a poor runner. When she was born they realized she had poor circulation in her legs; they told mother that with regular exercise and she'd be just fine. They were two years old now and it'd gotten better considering her leg weren't changing to unnatural colors anymore. _

_Fate was feeling a little _mischievous_ today as she picked up a cute little lizard and chased her older sibling around with it in the front yard. With a big playful yet mischievous grin on her face as Fate laughed while chasing her around. Her twin cried and ran into the house with her not far behind her this day wouldn't soon be forgotten. Fate's little feet slapped against the wooden flooring as she skid to a stop just behind her as she whined to their mother what she did._

_Fate stared at her mother… something about her posture was different. Her eyes seemed to glare at them. Fate screamed rushing forward as fast as she could seeing her mother lift a glass bottle over her head. Fate tripped over her own legs from trying to make herself run faster *Thud*. *Crash* The sound of the bottle made as it made contact with her twins skull; the pieces of it fell about the room as it shattered. _

_Fate looked up "S-Sis?" she asked seeing her twin still standing after the glass from the shattered bottle landed around her. She watched as her sister's knees buckled and she fell to the floor motionless. Fate scrambled to her feet and took her sister in her arms with tears in her eyes of regret "Sis? S-Sis wake up!" Fate told her. Fate looked up quickly hearing movement to find her mother's lifeless eyes staring at her a brand new bottle in her hand. _

_She watched as her mother took a long swig of the hard liquor before she watched her lift it up in the air again. Fate shut her eyes tightly waiting for impact, but it never came instead she felt water splatter onto her head and all over her sister's body. Fate opened her eyes not daring to look up at the women in front of her as the strong disgusting scent of liquor hit her nose "I love you." Her mother said picking up another bottle after dropping the now empty one to the floor letting it shatter at her feet._

_Fate hugged her sister close to her and closed her eyes again waiting for the hit, but again it didn't come. "I love you- I love you- I love you." Her mother repeated splashing more liquor at them. Fate cried knowing her older sister was gone; she'd felt it when the bottle hit her head. Their bond that'd been forged by invisible steel when they were just in their mother womb had been broken forever. Never to be remended again._

* * *

_**Author's note: Reviews**_


	7. Chapter 7- Emerald green wine red

Emerald green wine red

* * *

_**Author's Note: For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas I am sooo sorry, but Merry Christmas! :D Consider this double feature as a Christmas present form you to me! ^^ thank you for all your support :3**_

_**For those of you waiting for pranks XD stay tuned I'm still trying to find a way to spin that in somehow…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!**_

* * *

Nanoha stared at the young fifteen year old that was extremely smart for her age as she stood up from the bed. She'd been through something so tragic it made it hard not to pity, but she doubted Fate would want that. Nanoha caught her wrist tugging her towards her until she stood in front of her. Nanoha snaked her arms around her waist making Fate's face erupt in a blush when she realized Nanoha's face was in her chest. "I'm sure your sister would be proud of you right now; it's not easy to talk about things like this so openly Fate." Nanoha said pausing rubbing her nose against Fate's well developed breasts "after you finish telling me about your past I hope you don't mind hearing a bit about mine…" she told Fate nuzzling against Fate's shirt.

Fate nodded with a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around Nanoha's head "mum Fate… your breast are so comfortable you have no idea! Best pillows ever!" she told Fate unable to stop herself from tilting her head up to look at Fate now nicely pink coated cheeks. She couldn't stop the nearly endless grin or the chuckle that came from her lips as she stared at the wide eyed Fate. It took the blonde a minute to recover before she started laughing "Nanoha you perv!" she said with a smile rubbing her nose into Nanoha's hair with her cheek resting against Nanoha's forehead.

Her heart had jumped from her chest to her ears beating to an unusual rhythm against her eardrums and she was sure Nanoha heard it. It was more than likely one of the reasons for that big smile on her face. Nanoha was the only person who was capable of sending her heart out of its natural beated rhythm. It was beating so fast Fate was sure if it was any faster; it'd be considered that she was having a heart attack if she were to go see a doctor about it. Nanoha hummed from her warm place in Fate's arms.

Nanoha tilted her head up at Fate making their noses touch "we'll continue this discussion on your past in the car okay? In the mean time take a shower and get ready while I go to my house get my stuff and the car." Nanoha told her running her fingers over Fate's side earning a small bubble of laughter from the girl. Nanoha gave a sinister snicker "ah so the girl does have a tickle spot!" she said watching as Fate backed away hiding her stomach from further assault by Nanoha's soft fingers that aimed to tickle her into submission.

Fate's back came into contact with her bookcase on the opposite wall managing to get herself from Nanoha's reach. Nanoha giggled standing up "as tempting as it is to chase you around and make you laugh more we have to hurry or we'll make it to Tokyo only to have to leave and come back home." She notified Fate giving the girl a wink before she exited the door "see you soon Fate." She said as she exited not missing the smile that flashed over Fate's face or the light blush the rushed to her cheeks. Lindy caught her as she walked down the stairs and hugged her "I think that was the first time I've heard her laugh so loud. Keep her happy and keep her safe; I'll have no complaints!" She told lindy to her pulling away from the hug to allow Nanoha to leave.

Chrono was the next to attack her with a hug "hurt her and you deal with me; got that?" with a confident grin. He could tell just by looking at her Nanoha wouldn't hurt his sister… well not unless it was unintentional. Nanoha nodded with a smile "got it!" she said giving him a playful gab on the shoulder. Chrono kinda reminded her of her older brother. She met Clyde at the door; he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest for a moment before he held out his hand to her.

Nanoha slapped her hand into Fate's spiky blue haired foster father's rough hand and he roughly pulled her towards him stealing a hug as he put his still free hand on her back "take care of my little girl…" he told her in a caring manner. Nanoha just nodded "I promise she's in good hands Mr. Harlaown." She told him hugging him back; he chuckled nodding. "I know… you're all she's been talking about for the past three days and every time she mentions you she's always smiling. Something I haven't seen her do till now." He told her pulling out of the hug. To see a speechless Nanoha.

* * *

"_I know… you're all she's been talking about for the past three days and every time she mentions you she's always smiling."_ She let Mr. Harlaown's words replay in her head as she walked home with her bangs shadowing over her eyes. A smile twitched to her face; she liked the fact that she affected Fate about as much as Fate affected her. That and the fact that their heartbeats seemed to be in sync when it comes to each other's closeness or touch. It wasn't long before she found herself in front of her small apartment building; she passed by her sleek glossy white and blue Honda S2000 with matching white and blue leather interior.

She wasn't sure what it was about her car, but she'd always wanted it for as long as she could remember. Perhaps it was because it was known as the super hero car of the era or she just was really fascinated by the model. The car use to be her first and only true love… well till she met a certain long haired blonde teen. She climbed the staircase to her second floor apartment; the apartment wasn't much, but she didn't really care. As long as the place was livable she was perfectly fine with it all. "Nanoha!" a small voice squealed in fright tackling her legs as she stood in front of her door fettling with her keys. Nanoha caught herself from tumbling over by slapping her hands to the wooden door as a brace.

Nanoha's long off center ponytail whipped throw the air as she turned to look down the hallway before looking down at the small blonde child she'd come to love that lived four doors down. She looked into her Complete and Sectoral Heterochromia eyes; her right eye was green while her left mirrored Fate's wine red coloration. The girl was crying as she hugged her legs; Nanoha noticed a few bruises on the young girl and heard stomping coming their way. Nanoha pulled the child that stood mid thigh to her behind her protectively.

Nanoha set a glare on the oncoming women she'd grown to hate since she moved into the building a week ago. She stopped in front of them matching Nanoha's glare; the women reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke; she reached down to grab her child's arm "Takamachi you would do well to…" she was cut off as Nanoha slapped her hand away and grabbed the women by her shirt shoving her harmlessly backwards. Between her alcoholic state and her natural klutziness the women fell back on her ass.

Nanoha's eyes narrowed "Screw you! You can just stay the fuck away from her because there is no way in hell I'm letting you near her I don't give a damn if you are her birth mother; I'm calling the cops and we'll see if they believe you're fit to even be called a mother after what you've done to your own flesh and blood!" Nanoha yelled leaning down and poking the women with her finger angrily as she spoke. Nanoha turned to her door and opened it flashing Vivio a smile "go inside and sit down; when I come back in we'll call someone to help okay? Then later we'll see about cleaning you up." Nanoha told her. Vivio didn't hesitate to rush inside and leap onto Nanoha's black leather couch and hide under the furry blue blanket that covered over half of it.

Nanoha pulled her cell phone out of her purse her white glossy paint coated phone flipped open giving off a plastic creak as Nanoha's fingers skillfully rushed over the phones number pad. The phones screen lit to life and displayed the emergency number in bold; it rang once and the operator instantly picked up "911 what's your emergency?" a male's voice came over the phone.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the cops to get there for that Nanoha was both grateful and upset. Grateful because they'd be able to see Vivio and would have enough evidence to ship her abusive mother off to jail on abuse and neglect charges; upset because she knew the first place they'd want to send Vivio was an orphanage! Nanoha looked down at the child sleeping peacefully on her lap; her small body curled up under the large fluffy light blue blanket she kept along the back of her couch incase if it got too cold in the living room. "You okay Nanoha?" her landlord asked coming out of her kitchen with two cups of coffee.

Nanoha sighed "yeah… Mr. Harkin thank you for waiting for them with me; I just know that women is gonna try and turn this out to be something I did." She told the old man who nodded. The old man walked over to the door when he heard knocking and looked through the peep hole to see his wife and three cops standing behind her. The old man undid all the locks on Nanoha's door before opening it while Nanoha took the time to carefully wake Vivio. Who quickly sat up startled by the fact that there were more people in the house then when she fell asleep.

She leaped behind Nanoha frightened shaking like a leaf; Nanoha spun herself around just enough so she could see the small child. "Vivio I promise they won't hurt you; they just wanna see where your mommy hurt you." She told her softly; Vivio sniffled hiding herself further behind Nanoha. A male cop knelt down in front of Nanoha "it's alright sweetie we won't let her hurt you anymore. Can I see some of the injuries she gave you?" he asked holding up a camera readying it to take pictures of all the girl's injuries.

Nanoha pulled Vivio out in front of her "don't worry I'll be right here." Nanoha said in hopes that having her presence there would make her feel safer. Vivio stared up at her with tears bubbling in her eyes; she gave Nanoha a less fearful nod. Vivio turned to the cop and allowed him to carefully turn her face he took a picture of the dark bruise on her cheek and the dark finger like bruises on both of her upper arms. There were even red irritated hand print like marks stamped around the little girl's throat. Nanoha comfortingly ran her hand through her hair before giving her a light peak on the forehead "it's going to be alright." Nanoha reassured her.

Another knock on the door interrupted them as the cop finished taking the photo's while a female cop went and opened the door "ah captain I was wondering when you'd get here!" the women told the person at the door. "Sorry had to calm down my daughter…" Nanoha froze and slowly looked up shocked to see a just as shocked Clyde staring at her form the doorway. He turned back to the cop giving Nanoha the cold shoulder "explain?!" he yelled out scaring the women. She stiffened giving him a salute.

"Ms. Takamachi returned home for the afternoon to pack her bags and the daughter of her neighbor four doors down ran to her after breaking free from her mother who was trying to strangle her! Sir!" the women repeated what the child had explained to them before she gave an army like response now frozen in the salute position in the middle of Nanoha's living room. Nanoha gasped in realization and pulled out her cell phone dialing Fate's cell phone number that she memorized and programmed into her phone earlier when Fate wasn't looking. "N-Nanoha?" Fate answered reading the caller ID that lit up across the screen after the second ring; she sounded as if she'd been crying or was crying…

Nanoha explained everything to her and told her how sorry she was for being an airhead. Nanoha wrapped up her conversation with Fate telling her she'd still be there she'd just be a little late. Clyde came up to Nanoha and knelt down next to her and Vivio; Vivio flinch when he raised his hand to pet her on the head. Clyde and Vivio had a long talk; a child social worker came in and began talking to Vivio. Nanoha was sure no matter how softly the women spoke to Vivio the girl wouldn't like what she had to say. Just like Nanoha guessed "No! I'm staying with Nanoha; I want Nanoha to be my new mommy!" the young blonde yelled latching herself onto Nanoha.

Vivio's little declaration made Nanoha look very thoughtful as she hugged the crying blonde "Clyde… is there a way that I can adopt her?" she asked softly rubbing the girls back in an attempt to calm her. Vivio pulled back out of Nanoha's comforting hold with happy and hopeful eyes "rewlly?!" she said as excitement rushed to her eyes and she crushed Nanoha in another hug. Nanoha smiled and nodded petting her head; Clyde crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes looking thoughtful "if she doesn't have any relatives or if she does, but none of them want her then I don't see why not." Clyde told her with a smile as he opened his eyes.

Vivio perked up again "mommy and me were disowned after mommy got pregnant; my papa left after mommy got pregnant sooo technically I'm family free!" the intelligent four year old told her. Nanoha chuckled Vivio was starting to remind her of her cute nerdy girlfriend with all that brilliance. Clyde stood and turned to the social worker having a long talk with the women before she got onto the phone and began writing in a small flip notebook. The pen harmlessly scratched at the paper beneath it creating a rhythmic pattern after finished talking she hung up only to call someone else.

The tall redhead hooked her phone back to her ear "Hello… Mrs. Vilna I'm a social worker working at the Mid-Childa police department. Your daughter was caught abusing…" she was cut off as the women spoke "don't call this number again! That child is not my granddaughter and that so called daughter you mentioned is not my child." The women spoke coldly hanging up. The redhead looked over to Clyde "wooow." She said looking in astonishment at her phone. Vivio huffed crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the phone that'd just echoed her cold grandmothers voice "see!" she pointed out.

The social worker grabbed her briefcase off the floor and walked over to Nanoha's small coffee table in between the TV and couch. She put her case down and opened it skimming through various paperwork before coming across a small stack of papers labeled adoption papers. Nanoha watched the redhead scribble down a few things; write an 'X' next to certain parts on various pages before handing the papers and pen to Nanoha. "Sign next to all the 'X's' in print please and she'll legally be all yours." She told Nanoha watching the brunette as she scribbled away at the papers with Vivio still sitting on her lap.

Once finished the woman checked everything over nodding to herself "alright she's all yours; I'll send you this back in the mail after I make myself a copy." She told Nanoha who was no sooner tackled by the four year old blonde girl "does this mean I can call you mommy?!" she asked excitedly jumping up and down like a child that'd been given a ton of candy before bed time. Girl was on a make shift sugar high! Nanoha giggled and nodded "we'll have to go out and buy you some clothes tomorrow on our way to see my parents, so I hope you're up for a road trip." Nanoha watched her beam brightly.

* * *

Nanoha blushed rubbing the back of her neck as she stood in front of Fate explaining everything down to the point that she now had a daughter. Fate blushed the kid was adorable the way she hid behind Nanoha like that. Vivio blushed as she tugged on Nanoha's pant leg waving at her urging her to come down to her level "who's that lady mommy? She's really pretty!" Vivio whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Nanoha laughed as she watched Fate's face turn bright red next to her which earned her a not so discrete elbow to the gut.

Nanoha hugged her stomach "Vivio sweetie this is Fate Harlaown she's my best friend… and girlfriend! So technically she's your second mom." Nanoha said with a snicker watching Fate's face darkened in another shade of red.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review **_


	8. Chapter 8- Ties

Ties

* * *

_**Author's Note: Let me know if you guys are okay with this so far ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!**_

* * *

Fate found herself relaxing comfortably in the front passenger seat of Nanoha's car; the car felt and looked so new that if when she got in she wouldn't have known that this wasn't a brand new car just driven off the lot. She almost felt intoxicated off Nanoha's scent which filled every inch of the vehicle as she laid back in the seat listening to Vivio snort in the backseat just behind her. Fate crossed her arms over her chest; Vivio was asleep so it was alright to talk about it right? "My neighbor called the cops after my mom slaughtered my sister in front of me. It was kinda surprising since our neighbor hated us, but I'm forever grateful to him. I couldn't thank him enough for calling after hearing my scream… and I still can't." Fate said letting that day roll back into her head.

She tried to keep herself calm for many reasons. One being she didn't want Nanoha to think she was weak for crying so much. Second off; she didn't want get so emotional that she couldn't finish the story… again. And finally she didn't want to wake the sleeping blonde child in the backseat that's really been growing on her since she met her at her parents an hour ago. _*Creak-Boom* The front door fell to the ground kicking up some of the unswept up dust layering the entrance in a light cloud of smoke. Several footsteps barged into the house turning out to be several men and women in black uniforms with something circular and shiny over the left side of their chests._

_They all held what looked like small black sticks until the dust cleared revealing the gun that was pointed directly at her mother Persia Testarossa. Fate looked to her mother; her eyes were void of emotion as she rose the bottle high over her head "Drop it now!" one of the females yelled at her mother, but Persia didn't listen. Fate shut her eyes as her mother screamed hugging her little sister close covering her with most of her body.*boom-boom-boom* Fate heard three simultaneous shots go off and someone grab hold over tugging her backwards quickly. _

_Fate glanced up in time to watch as the glass liquor bottle hit the ground where she'd been moments ago; it shattered when it impacted the ground. Persia dropped to her knees before the rest of her body hit the ground slamming down into the scattered fragments of glass. Fate's eyes were wide her throat was dry… she couldn't speak… she couldn't scream. Tears rolled off the rim of her eyes uncontrollably as she realized something. It was something she'd hoped… prayed even would never happen. She was alone. All alone…_

_A warm and gentle hand dropped onto her shoulder as a tear fell from her chin splattering at the tip of her deceased sisters nose before the extra water dripped slowly down both sides of her pale cheeks. Her sisters eyes were open wide and her pupils were shrunk into small irises out of fear. The last expression her sister held was one of surprise and fear. She felt her sister's body be taken off her lap; someone grab her and pull her into a hug lightly rubbing her back to give her some form of comfort. "Shh don't worry were here everything will be fine now." The man holding her told her softly; his hair was a dark shade of blue with matching eyes._

"_Captain Harlaown I'm sorry sir this one's gone." The female who'd grab hold of her older sister told him as she closed the dead child's eyes. The women wore a frown as she brushed the younger sibling's sister's blonde bangs from her face. Fate cried into the man called Captain Harlaown's shoulder "Brigs call Scarlet…" the man holding her asked another man. Said man nodded taking out a cell phone dialing rather slow; he looked like he had a hard time remembering the number. _

"After that they took me to the police station and had me explain what happened to a female cop. At first… I didn't answer anything. I just laid my forehead against the cold table and locked my arms around my head to shield myself from talking about it, but then Clyde came in and I felt safe. Almost like I could talk about anything…" Fate told Nanoha as she drove them over a large bridge. Fate watched the reflections pass over the clear window. The water beneath the bridge sparkled as if someone took a huge can of glitter and throw it into the water. The sun was still fairly high in the sky they had at least two and a half to three hours before the sun fully set beyond the horizon.

"after I told them everything Clyde came in with a redheaded woman named Scarlet and they filled out a bit of paperwork; not long later the door opened and another woman enter she was dressed in what looked like a workout outfit. She had blue hair, but it was more of a balance between blue and green. She looked pretty out of breath like she'd been exercising." Fate explained remember the friendly yet frighteningly tightening bear hug she received from her current mother that day. Lindy may not look it, but she was a strong woman!

"They explained to me that they called a few of my living family members, but they were told they wanted nothing to do with me. I still don't know why they hate me so much… But from that day on Lindy, Clyde, and Chrono were my family." Fate said feeling the car stop making her turn and wonder if they were there; I mean how could they be they were in the middle of a bridge! And yet still the question played out in her head. She looked ahead to find there was quite a bit of traffic on the bridge. Sirens rang in their ears as ambulances and cop cars used the emergency lanes to pass everyone.

"One two three four ambulances? Must be a pretty bad accident up there." Nanoha said with a sad frown. The sound of sirens was a sound she'd come to hate. Nanoha sighed; they were going to be here a while. "When I was little my father got into a car accident; he was put into a coma for almost a year." Nanoha started gathering Fate's attention. Fate's eyes turned back to Vivio when she heard her mumble only to find her still fast asleep.

"My father back then had just started up a baking business not even a few months before this occurred. My mother took over in his absence; my older brother and sister were in their ending stages of high school and were prepping for college soon after, but they made time to help my mom." She said throwing the car into park and turning off the engine before bringing her legs up to her chest; hugging them. Vivio rolled over in her sleep and shivered though she was covered by the loose jacket Nanoha gave her before they'd left her home as well as the small blue couch blanket she liked. Fate tugged off her jacket, but Nanoha stopped her shaking her head "I don't think it's because she's cold… she's probably having a nightmare." She said with a worried frown.

Fate put her jacket back on unbuckling her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat. Normal Honda S2000's don't have a backseat just a front; Nanoha's was special though. Since her last boyfriend was a mechanic and her family was well rich; they'd often mess with the car a little. Nanoha wasn't exactly a mechanic, but she did know a few things about cars. She'd once made a scientific serum that made her baby run for two weeks without the need to be refilled. Not long later she made a whole new gas system for her car so it would simply use the serum she made and recycle it. Now she only needed to replace the serum once a year, but she still checked it regularly.

With the help of her ex-boyfriend who was now just a good friend; they managed to make this car have both a backseat and a front seat. They had to do a lot of body remodeling, but she didn't mind from the outside it still looked like nothing had been changed about the car to the outside view. Well until they noticed the backseat when she'd put the top down. Nanoha shook her head to stop thinking about the past as Fate spoke to her telling her to continue. Nanoha glanced back to find Fate sitting behind the passenger's seat with Vivio's head on her lap petting her head.

"Anyways back to the story… I helped my mother out whenever I could; even went to visit my father as often as possible, but I always felt so alone when my time with them would end and I'd have to go back home." Nanoha said noticing the bunch of cars ahead of them beginning to move. Nanoha brought her legs back down to the floorboard and covered the brake as she turned the car on taking it out of park. Waiting for the cars before her to begin moving again. "Because I was all alone most of the night at home; sometimes they wouldn't come back home till past one in the morning from the bakery. I tried not to complain and just curled up into a ball in the corner. I think it was always much harder on me though when a thunderstorm would hit. They tried to make it so when one hit someone was always with me." Nanoha told her.

Fate stared at the rearview mirror looking at the corner of Nanoha face that reflected in it. 'Thunderstorms…' she wondered; Nanoha let her foot up on the brake slowly as the cops waved at them directing the traffic around the accident. It was a three car pileup; judging from the angles of the cars the one in front was the one who cause the accident. Judging from the skid marks along the road the car had swerved into the next lane while someone else was already there. As the two front cars were smashed together at driver and passenger sides while the poor last car god help whoever was in it was smashed to look like a little clown box car that was damaged beyond repair.

Nanoha growled when she seen pass who she was guessing to be the driver of the car who'd tried to stupidly change lanes when someone else already occupied it. The cops were walking up to her with a breathalyzer when just by the way she was staggering you could tell she was drunk off her ass. Nanoha shook her head "I'm scared of many things loss of family members, being all alone and as you've probably guessed thunderstorms… I hate stupidity to a certain degree, I hate when people don't own up to what they do instead they cower off after saying it won't happen again they'll change and when their given the chance… only to end up back before the court system only this time it's for something much more serious like vehicular manslaughter." Nanoha told Fate.

Fate noticed tears bubbling up at the rim of Nanoha's eyes just before she whipped them away. "Are you a news watcher?" Nanoha asked watching in the review mirror as Fate shook her head. "Then you won't know the name… I had a best friend who died like that; her name was Reinforce, but I often called her Rein." Nanoha said only to be cut off by a shocked Fate. "Reinforce?! Reinforce Haskins?" Fate yelled out before covering her mouth remembering the child sleeping on her lap. She was thankful to find the girl was still fast asleep. Nanoha looked both surprised and confused "Y-You knew her?" she asked; Fate nodded sadly "she was Hayate's girlfriend... until she died." Fate told her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Dum Dum Dum tie one! Wonder how many more ties are there? Reviews pwease :3 let me know how I'm doin…**_


	9. Chapter 9- The reason

The reason

* * *

_**Author's Note: You say they have a sad past… It's true, but let me ask you how many people do you think things similar to that have actually happened? I'm not saying the exact same thing happened, something that's so similar that the story hits you? Even if all of you haven't had something like that happen you might know someone be it a friend or distant relative that it's happened to. Fate's past was inspired by a friends cousin that I met the other day. He didn't have a twin brother, but he had a sister who died after his father left them and their mother went crazy.**_

_**Some of the things I mention in stories have a small light of truth to them… not all of them, but quite a few. Fate's near rape was honestly something I pulled together from what happened to me when I was fourteen; the only difference is two people came to my rescue and there was only one predator. Well that and it wasn't Nanoha who handed Fate over to the predators. **_

_**Happy New Years guys! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!**_

* * *

Fate was in a state of shock as she looked at her surroundings like a child who'd been to an amusement park for the first time. Her big crimson eyes dashed to the different beauties and wonders of the small well hidden cove. "My father met my mother here…" Nanoha told Fate from behind her still holding open the path of vines that hid the caves entrance to the cove. Vivio beamed rushing forward letting her small feet slap at the small grains of white soft powder like sand making some stick to her feet.

As laughed holding her arms out like she was flying through the air like a plane to the beach line not twenty nine feet from the entrance. Seagulls squawked loudly as some dove into or hovered over the sea in search of food that was far under or close to the surface. The air was clean and unsalted much like the see through water that the beach led to. Fate blushed watching Nanoha strut over towards the beach the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon giving Nanoha an almost angelic glow to her as she walked to a Cherry Blossom tree that should not be bloomed.

Its large thick roots branched out on the uneven land some hovering over the water for some feet before taking a dip into the clear ocean waters. A small gust of wind rushed by whipping some petals along its invisible path. They danced along near Nanoha's face as she climbed onto one of the big roots as Vivio rushed into the water after taking off her unneeded clothes leaving bathing suit her mother got her years ago which was now one size too small. "Not too far out Vivio." Nanoha told the blonde with a motherly smile before propping herself down on the trees hug root that over looked a majority of the shoreline.

Fate rushed over to where Nanoha was, but wasn't too keen on climbing the huge wooden roots. Fate looked up when she heard her name to see Nanoha near her holding out her hand to help her up "Take my hand!" she said holding her hand out to the blonde. Fate stared at it for a minute before slapping her hand into Nanoha's; feeling as Nanoha pulled her up with ease before falling to sit on the branch to watch Vivio splash around in the shallow water. "Daddy told me when he was in high school he use to come here every day after getting into fights at school. He said that one day he came to sit on the cliff where the cars parked and he found her sitting here in this very spot." Nanoha told her pulling her knees close to her chest.

"He said he looked for several hours and couldn't find a way down into the cove and so decided to climb down the cliff to meet her face to face. Momma said she found it hilarious when he popped out of nowhere and surprised her friends who where in the water skinny dipping at the time." Nanoha paused long enough to laugh "his face was so red from just recalling everything that I just couldn't help, but smile at his dumb luck. Many men would kill to walk in on something like that; yet my father's eyes had only been trained on one… and it was the one with the most clothing on. If I know my dad well enough he was probably cursing his luck because he told me my mom was the only one in a bathing suit." Nanoha chuckled staring out at the orange glow just over the horizon.

The glossy shine etched over the small shore crashing waves that diminished far before they reached Vivio who was running around looking for brightly colored shells. Something she use to do as a child her father would bring her here. "Me and Rein use to come here to get away from all the craziness." Nanoha said tilting her head towards the blonde. Reinforce had been many things for her… her best friend, her shopping partner, her science partner, and more. In fact it was Rein who'd got her started on the idea of being a 'sexy scientist' as she would always tell her.

_Nanoha laughed "a sexy scientist? Rein you've been reading too much Manga!" the brunette told her with a small smile before looking back down at the test in front of her. Their High School had them doing some stupid job test… Reinforce and a few other friends had a bet going saying that scientist would be one the list. "Oh come on Nanoha! Remember that growth serum you made that Kyoya accidently drank! He was a seven year old with the body of a teenager!" Rein told her flicking some of her long white hair over her shoulder with a roll of her eyes. As they awaited for everyone to finish the test so they could be given instructions on how to find what jobs categories best suited them._

"_Pfft you know you don't wanna run the café Nanoha just accept the fact you're going to be a scientist." Arisa said flopping down in her seat next to her friend after returning from the restroom. Suzuka smiled at the blonde and tapped her shoulder making her look behind her; Arisa grinned as the long purple haired girl slipped her a piece of paper. Turning forward she unfolded the crinkled paper curiously before snorting in laughter at the horrible drawing Suzuka made of Nanoha in a lab coat and glasses holding a vile that looked to either be smoking or oozing stuff out of it! "Bet future artist is on Suzu's sheet." Nanoha told Suzuka using the childhood nickname she'd dubbed her with._

"_Risa will have a wrestling profession…" she paused long enough to see the blush cross the blonde's face and here turn to her yelling a 'hey!' before putting her in a head lock. They got yelled at by the teacher for horse playing and Risa let go. "And Rein will be a fashion model!" Nanoha told them waiting for the teacher to turn his back before standing and doing a few model poses to emphasize her point. Arisa bit back a little laughter "idiot." She said opening one of the reading books on her desk and flipped it open to a random page before holding it in front of her face. _

"_So Rein what's this girl you've been seeing like?" she asked turning to the white haired girl using the book in front of her to hide the fact that she was talking. "Ms. Arisa I suggest you put the book down and stop talking to your friends before you find yourself in detention!" the teacher told her not even looking up from the book he'd been reading. Arisa stared at him in surprise their teacher was pretty old and couldn't hear worth shit… how the hell had he heard her? Almost as if sensing her question he tilted his head to the side and pointed at his ear "very interesting conversations by the way! Nanoha, Arisa, Reinforce, and Suzuka it's nice to know your conversation did revolve around your assignment even a little bit before going off course!" he told them. _

_The whole class seemed to snicker at the comment and the girls began to shrink into their seats. He just loved teasing them didn't he… _

"back then me and my friends had a deal going with our parents if we passed our exams with and eighty percent or better they'd allow us to go camping at the cove over the weekend as a girls day out… It was stupid." Nanoha told Fate as she stared at the oranges which rammed into the bright pinks and lightened lavenders before slowly darkening to a beautiful midnight blue. Nanoha smiled sadly; she remembered sitting in this same spot that day…

"Doesn't sound stupid to me?" Fate said referring to the idea of Nanoha and her friends wanting to spend time together. Fate tilted her head a little to get a better look at Nanoha since the long coco brown bangs that framed her face hid her eyes from view so easily. "We ran out of refreshments in the middle of the night… and since Arisa was the last one to get the refreshments that meant it was Rein's turn." Nanoha ignored what she'd said earlier for now. They hadn't expected such a fun and amazing day to end so horribly.

"None of us expected anything to happen; I think Rein was even talking to her girlfriend when it happened. None of us wanted to go with her not because we knew she could take care of herself, but because she was talking to someone she rarely got the chance to and we didn't want to interrupt it. So we stayed while she went…" she said startled when Vivio plopped down in her lap and rested against her with closed eyes as she sucked on her thumb. At some point she'd put her clothes back on which were now slightly damp. Nanoha put her arms around Vivio who gripped her shirt in her free hand.

"Let's go to the car." Fate said suddenly standing up on the huge root; she held out her hand waiting for Nanoha to slap her hand into hers. When she did Fate gave a sudden jerk surprising Nanoha at the sudden strength she displayed. Minutes later the shuffled out of the unseen path to the private cove that only certain people knew of to her car that sat parked near the cliff where her father told her he'd been sitting when his eyes first laid on her mother. Nanoha shifted Vivio in her arms and so she could dig into her pocket for her keys.

The car blinked beaming brightly twice before giving two responses *Blip Blip* the car alarm shut down and the black soft top began to retract back on voice command. "Top down! Front seats forward! Back seats fall back!" Nanoha said watching as the cherry red laptop computer over the passengers dashboard lit up and the car began doing as it was told. The red gem that hung loosely under her shirt beamed "understood my master! Setting up now." It told her. Fate watched in amazement as the front seats dropped forward and slowly rolled forward to just under the dashboard before the backseats moved forward slowly.

You could faintly hear gears turning as it did so; when it stopped moving forward the top of the backseat began to fall back began to fall back at the same pace bending back into a bed? "Setup complete my master!" the gem chirped from around her neck making Nanoha smile as she climbed back slipping Vivio onto the makeshift bed "thank you Raising Heart; open the trunk as well please." Nanoha asked before hearing a pop from the back if the car. Nanoha turned to Fate and asked if she could grab the blankets and pillows from the trunk.

Fate stared in amazement at the roomy trunk space; this was just crazy… and awesome! She pulled the blankets out of the back after tossing Nanoha the pillows and let her hand fall to rest on the back of the trunk so she could close it. Nanoha stopped her "Raising Heart close trunk please." Nanoha asked with the jewel hanging from her neck. The jewel flashed "Task completed master!" it told her as the trunk lid closed with a soft click. The two girls slipped in on either side of Vivio who turned to curl up next to Fate. Nanoha fixed the blanket for them and pulled it up over them before curling up behind Vivio who was currently fast asleep.

The sun was almost gone over the horizon; they could tell because the sky was slowly turning to a violet dark blue shade of color and a few starts could be seen burning brightly in the darker part of the sky. It was nice laying like this in the middle of nowhere on a cliff overlooking the ocean and spending the night star gazing until they finally fell asleep under the stars. Nanoha turned on her side to face Fate; more than likely to continue the story. _"Kahhhh!" a scream echoed through the night before the sound of rubbed tired yelling drowned out the loud girls scream_** *Screechhh***_a loud boom soon followed. The sound had them all running through the hidden cove path to the street. _

_That voice that screamed there was no doubt; it was Rein's voice. Pushing passed the almost endless number of bushes in their way they finally came to the street to find Rein in an awkward position on the ground bleeding. Her eyes were open wide and her red phone laid crushed on the ground next to her. The blood pooled around her soaking into her long white hair while the driver who'd stopped rather than driven off got out of the car staggering to the body talking to Rein. The trio of girls rushed forward "Rein!" they yelled dropping down next to her. Arisa dialed for an ambulance while Suzuka called the cops. _

_Nanoha could tell though; she didn't know how, but she knew… Rein wouldn't make it. She tightened her hands into tight fists "hay kip *hip* yooou all wright? *hip*" the teenage girl asked staggering around towards them. Nanoha growled through her teeth as she stared at Rein's dulled eyes. You could tell she was drunk, but Nanoha didn't give a damn as she leaped up from next to Rein with tears gathering along the rim of her eyes. The drunk teen laughed a little as she lightly tapped Rein with her foot before Nanoha's fist met her face. "don't you fucking touch her you dumb ass drunk!" Nanoha yelled going to punch her again only to be stopped by Suzuka and Arisa grabbing hold of her._

"_Nanoha she's drunk! She probably doesn't know what she's done!" Suzuka yelled both girls having trouble with keeping Nanoha from killing the drunk teen who laid out on the ground holding her now swelling cheek. A round of several creaks were heard from Nanoha's knuckles popping as her fists tightened even more; her nails dug into her palm drawing blood that dripped around her fist before pooling in a small droplet and dropping to the pavement from her knuckles. "If she hadn't been drunk and was watching where she was going Rein would still be alive!" Nanoha yelled at them as she struggled to attack the girl again._

_Sirens were heard as cops and ambulances turned the corner; some residents in the area came out of their homes to be nosy and find out what was going on. _"They said Rein died as a result of head trauma from when her head smashed against the ground… while I was pissed off and fighting with the driver s-she was bleeding into her brain." Nanoha said at some point she'd turned onto her back to stare up at the same sky she'd stared at that very night. It was sparkling brightly with glittered stars shining brightly. Fate sat up "Nanoha it wasn't your fault… You were emotionally upset; I'm sure Rein knows that too." She told Nanoha gently.

Nanoha rose a finger to point at the sky pointing to the brightest star visible "that big star right there… I named it after her; in memory of her. Fate the anniversary is in a few months… would you come with me? I-I haven't been able to show my face at her gravesite… not since the funeral." Nanoha asked just staring up at the sky above them. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes; Fate grabbed Nanoha's far right hand "only if you want me there." She said pulling Nanoha back on her side with a light tug; Fate let go of Nanoha's hand and wiped the tears the tears from her eyes.

"Y-Yeah I want you there." Nanoha told her with a light blush rushing over her cheeks at Fate's touch. Fate laid back down propping her head up with her left arm "Then I'll be there, but there's a condition…" Fate started pausing long enough to let the words click together in her head. "I want you to come with me to visit my mother and little sister Alicia's graves. I suppose us not visiting loved ones gravesites it just another thing we have in common…" she finished feeling Nanoha's fingers fall over her hand on her cheek before nodding in agreement to her terms. It wasn't really a condition… Fate knew she would have gone with Nanoha even if her family was still alive.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the small peak further into the past! Next chappy's going to be interesting to write up XD 'Meeting momma Takamachi'**_ *_**Smirks**_* _**I'm gonna have fun with this one ^^**_

_**Reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10- Meeting momma Takamachi

Meeting momma Takamachi

* * *

_**Author's Note: sup guys how's everything goin? ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_

* * *

Fate sat up with a start rubbing her eyes lightly with the back of her hand giving off a small yawn as she stretched a little by reaching her fisted hands high up into the sky. As uncomfortable as she thought this would have been yesterday when Nanoha mentioned sleeping in the car she found that it was actually quite the opposite. She felt great! And the views that'd been presented to her all throughout the night wasn't bad either. The sun setting beyond the sparkling crystal clear sea waters, Vivio peacefully childish sleeping face, Nanoha's cute sleeping face, the night sky with bright stars that hung over them beaming down at them brightly.

She found out something new about Nanoha; it seems she wasn't the only one who had dreams about the other. Nanoha she found has the cute habit of talking in her sleep! Now the sun was peaking over the edge of the Earth to greet the world in all its brilliance "mum Fate…" Nanoha mumbled. Fate's eyes darted back down to Nanoha who wore a sleepy smile; Fate heard two squeaky like yawns and was slightly startled when Yuuno hopped onto her lap; Mister Whiskers hopped over Vivio and curled himself up under Nanoha's chin.

Where had they been the whole time Fate couldn't help but wonder before looking down at a sleepy looking Yuuno. She lightly scratched at his fur and he rolled over on his back so she could get to his belly making her giggle when he gave a purr like rumble. Lazy little ferret… Fate tilted her head to look towards Nanoha as she scratched at Yuuno's belly "Yuuno… I don't suppose you know if Nanoha really likes me or not?" the blonde asked. She frowned when Yuuno stood up on his back legs and shrugged.

Yuuno hopped onto the middle console of the car before hopping back with a small pad of sticky-notes and a pen? He scribbled and scratched at the paper with the pen for several seconds before ripping the page off and handed it to her. 'You should ask her now… Nanoha is like a drunk while sleeping; she couldn't lie in this state! So if you ask her if she likes you you'll get nothing, but the truth!' the note read with slightly messy hand writing and a little ferret looking drawing was under it with its thumbs up winking at her. Fate sweat dropped 'wow she taught him how to write too; wonder if Whiskers can write too?' she thought as she mulled the idea of asking Nanoha in her sleep like Yuuno suggested.

After a minute she sighed crumbling the small letter tossing it over her head aimlessly with a shake of the head "thanks Yuuno, but no if I ask her straight forward like that… I think I want her awake." Fate told him watching as he scribbled something else on the pad of papers. He ripped it off with ease and handed it to her again 'Good choice! You'll have more fun if she's awake!' it said with a winking ferret under the text who was grinning from ear to ear. A tint of red collected to her cheeks "Yuuno!" yelled clapping her hands over her own mouth hoping she hadn't woken up Nanoha. Nanoha simply called out her name making the collective red in her cheeks darken.

His little paws held out another note to her 'Don't lie I've seen the way you stare at her; you know you love her!' there was a well drawn out picture of a ferret raising his eyebrows with an all knowing snicker that reminded her of her friend Hayate. 'P.S. the pep talk will cost ya five bucks.' It said with a finish with an image of a ferret with dollar signs in his eyes. Fate chuckled at the note tossing it over her head like she'd done with the others "quiet a business man aren't you?" She asked him getting nothing, but a quick nod and a wag of his tail as an answer. He seemed pretty over joyed when she handed him the five dollar bill.

* * *

A few hours later they were on the road again; Yuuno and Mister Whiskers hiding in Nanoha's purse. Fate wondered if that's where they'd been the whole ride. Vivio smiled swinging her head back and forth to the beat of a song over the radio as she mouthed off the words. And though it was out of tune Fate found it adorable! A car filled with guys Fate's age pulled up next to the car and told Nanoha how sexy she was. She couldn't help, but grin when Nanoha rolled her eyes "sorry boys I'm spoken for." Nanoha told them grabbing the blondes hand as she stopped at a light.

The young male poked himself out of the window a little more making the other males in the car scream as he showed them his ass "hey man point that thing somewhere else that's dangerous!" a man from the back seat commented. The kid hanging out of the window ignored him "aw come on babe don't be like that." He said being cut off by the growling blonde next to the brunette he was currently talking to. 'Hello… who was she? I didn't even notice her, but damn she is fine!' the man thought drooling missing Fate's little speech five seconds ago which had the other males in the car staring wide eyed.

"No way prove it!" the driver said making the kid hanging out of the window feel very confused; the confusion was soon cleared up as Fate practically tackled Nanoha into a kiss. Vivio cheered "I now pronounce you wife and wife!" she yelled as Nanoha and Fate broke apart. They blushed in union turning to Vivio who was in the backseat grinning "what? I've been wanting to say it since yesterday!" the child gushed. Nanoha let her foot of the brake pedal as the light went green and cars began moving again. Passing by the van full of drooling teenage boys; the lovey dovey eyes they made were short lived as someone noticed a foul smell circling inside the car.

Nanoha's eyes unconsciously darted to Fate every now and then "um Fate?" Nanoha started feeling like they were stuck in an awkward silence. Fate tilted her head still unconsciously touching her lips "huh?" she asked brilliantly when she felt something furry push on her leg to get her head out of the clouds. She glanced down at her feet to see Mister Whiskers and Yuuno hitting at her leg with their little paws. It wasn't until she stared at them for a moment and the actions she'd done a moment ago played across her brain. Her jaw dropped 'had she really done that a second ago?!' she thought "Fate…" Nanoha tried to gain her attention again.

"I'm sorry I…" Fate finally spoke Nanoha turned to her after she put the car in park in a hospital parking lot. Nanoha shook her head grabbing Fate's hand "don't apologize…" Nanoha told her with a small smile. Yuuno discreetly hopped into the backseat as he and Mister Whiskers helped give Nanoha and Fate some privacy. Mister Whiskers tapped his little foot onto a small button in the back making the top of the car rise up over their heads while Yuuno barricaded he front seat with Nanoha's jacket. Nanoha chuckled "I didn't mind at all." She said watching as wine red eyes peaked at her from behind her bangs with dark red cheeks.

"Honestly I just hope I didn't have morning breath going on and that's why you pulled away." Nanoha told the blonde cupping her cheek with her free hand. Fate shook her head at her "is that what the breath mints in your purse were for?" Fate asked without thinking; Nanoha grinned "what if they were?" she countered looking at the blonde curiously.

* * *

Fate's head was still spinning as they walked down the various hallways in search of Nanoha's father's room. They were on the second floor in the hospitals ICU unit or Immediate Care Unit. The hospital seemed like a maze; not that she was paying very much attention as Nanoha led her and Vivio around. She was still floating on cloud nine… 'So that was what heaven was like.' Fate found herself thinking as they walked passed a few nurses crowding the hallways.

"Nanoha Momma we're going to meet your papa right?" Vivio asked holding onto the dazed Fate's free hand. Yuuno hiding under her blonde hair and Mister Whiskers in her jacket pocket. Nanoha nodded with a sad smile "we're going to going to see him… meeting grandpa will have to wait for another day sweetie." She told her. Fate dropped out of cloud nine when she heard Nanoha's words and she gripped her hand tighter to show her she was there. Vivio went to speak again to talk about the subject further, but noticed the look on Nanoha's face and decided to keep it to herself for a while.

Vivio eyed the small cubby holes across from the numbered rooms that held cabinets and various computers and old phones as they passed by them. "It's Nanoha!" someone said and about a dozen heads turned their way. Nanoha's name seemed to ring out over the hall as a tall women rushed passed everyone and enveloped Nanoha in a tight hug. "Sweetie it's so good to see you! Why didn't you call?!" the elder woman asked as she pulled away from Nanoha when she heard a growl come from next to her.

The woman's eyes fell on Fate a girl who barely stood over Nanoha's upper arm; she recognized the blondes stare… jealousy? Vivio poked her head around Nanoha and observed the women before her momma's and she beamed "Nanoha momma! That lady looks just like you!" Vivio pointed out coming out from hiding behind Nanoha as she pointed up at the women with her now free hand while her right hand held small fist full of Nanoha's jeans. Nanoha smiled as her mother's eyes got watery 'here it comes…' she thought feeling her mother's aura darken.

Momoko turned to Fate "was it you who impregnated my baby?!" she yelled furiously; Nanoha held up a finger "um mom…" she tried, but soon realized her mother was too far gone for reasoning. "Incoming!" another women yelled leaping into Nanoha's arms tackling her to the floor with a laugh while Nanoha gave a girlish scream. "Ugh Aunt Grace that's not the best greeting you know… I could get you collared for sexual harassment." she told the brunette that was sitting on top of her.

The women now known as Grace giggled "nah uh you know you love your Auntie Grace too much to do that!" she told Nanoha before she was dragged off Nanoha by a few nurses while the male nurses tried to calm Momoko down and reassure her that the young blonde couldn't possibly be the child's father. Fate's face was a dark red at the thought of fathering a child with Nanoha as she leaned against the wall the women forced her back against with all the questions… she'd definitely research the idea later!

She found that Vivio had indeed been correct the women looked a lot like Nanoha… even though Nanoha's hair was pulled up into its off centered ponytail you could clearly see the resemblance! "Momma relax she's adopted…" Nanoha said as she stood up from the floor thanking the nurses. However was once again tackled by Grace; though Grace didn't knock her over this time. "So…" Grace asked Nanoha all knowingly. Nanoha raised an eyebrow as pulled Grace's arms from around her neck "So?" Nanoha repeated dumbly. As many of the nurses hugged her they'd been the same people who'd taken care of her father every time he'd been here.

The exact same people with exception of a few new members, but they'd all become pretty close. They'd practically seen her grow up before their eyes; they were almost like a far off branch of the family. They even frequented the family café run by her mother. Momoko turned to her daughter with a sniffle letting everything register before poor Vivio was tackled "I have a grandbaby!" she announced loudly. Vivio smiled "I have a grandma!" she said hugging the slightly taller version of Nanoha.

* * *

Nanoha chuckled her mother was glued to Vivio her older siblings should be getting off from their jobs soon and should be heading over to Midori-ya Café to open up. Grace snickered when she introduced Fate to her mother and her. Nanoha neglected to speak of Fate's age difference deciding it's be best to talk about that when they are alone. Right now her mother and Grace believed Fate was just really short for her age…

Fate stared at the black haired man who laid in a bed strapped down by many wires. Feeding tubes, Iv sites, oxygen and a few others; the man was resting peacefully so it seemed. It was hard to believe the man before her was in a coma and yet she knew just by looking at his state that he'd been asleep for quite some time. "This is my father Fate… Shiro Takamachi." She paused giggling "he married that crazy woman who thought you got me pregnant known as Momoko Takamachi." She said pointing at her mother who was still gushing about having a granddaughter and as if on cue her mother popped up out of nowhere cracking her knuckles.

"Nanoha Takamachi…" the tone in which it was just spoke volumes; Momoko whined "I'm not crazy! I'm just… I'm just…" Momoko started but was cut off by Grace who snorted in an unlady like manner "crazy?" she said watching as her friend nodded in agreement. "Yes I'm just crazy!" Momoko said nodding Fate's shoulders shook. Nanoha and Grace grinned as Momoko mulled what she'd said over in her head "hey! I'm not crazy!" Momoko yelled stomping over to Grace putting her in a head lock while Grace was too busy laughing at her friend's occasional cluelessness.

Nanoha smiled tugging Fate in front of her and circling her arms around her shoulders letting her chin rest on Fate's head. "I can't believe you made me say that!" Momoko pouted blushing after releasing her old high school buddy. Grace waved a finger at Momoko with a hand on her hip "ah but I didn't make you call yourself crazy you did that all on your own!" she teased with a small smile. Momoko opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Is this grandpa?" Vivio started pausing long enough to get any kind of response from her mother; she was rewarded with a nod of the head "Why he sleeping Nanoha momma?" she asked with a frown. "Grandpa was in an accident sweetie; right now he's in what's called a coma…" Fate told Vivio before Nanoha got the chance. She could tell by the way Nanoha held onto her that it was something she'd rather not talk about if she could avoid it. Vivio ran over to them and hugged Fate's mid section "Perhaps grandpa will wake up soon to meet you, but if not we'll both have to meet him next time okay?" Fate said softly stroking her long blonde hair.

Vivio stared up at Fate and nodded sensing the air in the room. Grace and Momoko stopped their little friend quarrel. Fate smiled "Vivio why don't you see if Grandma and Auntie will show you around while I talk to Nanoha momma!" she said Momoko stared at Nanoha; she could tell even with those beautiful blue eyes that mirrored hers shaded over by those long bangs that Nanoha was hurting. Grace stopped Momoko movements to comfort Nanoha and held out her hand "Vivio come on sweetie let's go down stairs and get a snack!" Grace offered and watched as Vivio cautiously took her hand.

Grace grabbed Momoko's hand leading her out with her; the door closed as they exited the room. Leaving Fate, Nanoha and Momoko's sleeping husband in the room. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Fate opened her mouth only to be cut off my Nanoha who finally spoke "I don't know what's worse…" she told Fate. Fate frowned grabbing hold of the arms that were wrapped around her so tightly letting her thumbs run over Nanoha's skin in a comforting manner. "What's that?" Fate asked feeling something wet hit her shoulder and run down her back.

Nanoha gave a sad chuckle "I don't know if it's worse that some people die leaving loved ones behind to morn them or if it's worse when their alive and have only a possibility of waking causing people to be in constant worry over them…" Nanoha mumbled from their current position. Fate didn't know how to answer that or if she even should answer it. In Fate's eyes Nanoha was going through far more pain the she ever did; even if she did lose her family. She'd gained a new one along with what happened and she's living a much better life then when she was with her mother who'd never had time for her or her older sister.

Unlike Nanoha she didn't have to deal with constant worry… as of right now she was still in morning cause she'd yet to do it properly. Same as Nanoha with Rein's death… Nanoha hadn't accepted or got over it, and now she was worried over her father who wasn't dead, but a sleep and had the chance of never waking up at all ever again. "them dying only hurts until you accept things and move on maybe keep a scrap book in memory of the person, but I believe being worried over if they will or will not die is worst… because it give you hope that one day they'll wake up then everything will be as it should be. Then when days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months and months turn into years." Fate said tugging Nanoha's arms to loosen them before turning to face her.

Fate hugged her waist and rubbed her back "they say _***sniffles***_ there's a good chance he might be brain dead since he's been sleeping so long." Nanoha said tightening her arms around the small blonde. Fate just held her tighter as more teardrops hit her shoulder "shh every thing's going to be alright…" Fate started pulling out of the embrace enough to cup her cheeks with before continuing "Nanoha look at me." Fate asked staring into Nanoha's teary blue eyes. Fate let her thumbs run over Nanoha's cheeks just under her eyes to rid them of the tears stains.

Fate stood up on her toes and pulled Nanoha down a little by her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. Fate stared up into her eyes "you can't focus on that; if you do you'll go mad. Nanoha you don't have the luxury to go mad anymore because… your life is no longer your own. You have me and even more so now Vivio. I speak for both of us when I say please remember that you still have people here that need you; people that love you and want you to stick around for a long time. I'm sure… me telling you this is selfish…" Fate stopped when Nanoha's finger came to rest against her lips.

Nanoha lightly shook her head lightly rubbing her forehead against Fate's "I don't think it's selfish at all… I think it's sweet." Nanoha told her cupping Fate's left cheek with her right hand before closing the gap between them.

* * *

Vivio giggled holding onto Grace's and Momoko's hand as they walked back towards the room. Both hoping in the back of their minds that Fate managed to calm Nanoha in the ten minutes they'd spared them with their little trip to the down stairs kitchen on the ground floor. Momoko held a bag filled with four plastic containers and sodas. Vivo let go of their hands and ran to the room opening the door before either of them could say or do anything. "Mama's we brought snacks!" Vivio announced staring at her legal guardian Nanoha whom was sleeping across Fate's lap on the small couch by the room's abnormally huge window.

Fate was running her finger through Nanoha's hair which was pulled down from its off centered ponytail. Nanoha's black hair tie clung to Fate's hand like a bracelet as she ran her fingers through Nanoha's long locks of hair. She couldn't get over how soft Nanoha's hair was… Momoko chuckled she remembered doing that to her daughter all the time when she was a child. Grace knelt down next to Vivio letting her arm rest over her lap "Vivio sweetie how about we let Nanoha mama rest for a little bit." Grace said watching as the small blonde child turned to her with a big smile and nodded. Momoko opened up the bag fishing out the boxes; she opened each one handing them to their respectful owners.

Fate took the plastic white container with a smile and thanked Momoko for the meal; Fate put the box back down on the table "you not hungry dear?" Momoko asked. Fate shook her head running her fingers through Nanoha's hair again "no it's not that… it's just… I don't know I guess I kinda wanna eat with Nanoha when she gets up; after all its kinda lonely eating by yourself." Fate told her; her eyes not moving from looking at Nanoha's sleeping face at all. "Um Fate… Mine." Nanoha mumbled; Fate found herself a little surprised that her face only tinted red rather than going full on cherry red.

Grace snickered "I believe you were just marked as hers for life little Fate." Grace teased making Fate smile a little as she recalled Yuuno telling her about Nanoha being like an honest drunk while sleep talking. 'Perhaps… I will test this one day.' The blonde thought as Grace chuckled "you're planning on testing it? You mean Yuuno and Whiskers didn't tell you?" she asked making Fate blush darken. Yuuno came from his hiding spot in Vivio's hair falling down into the girls pocket with his butt stuck out of the pocket. Vivio raised an eyebrow "What you doing Yuuno?" she asked curiously watching as a piece of paper slipped out of the pocket with a pawed hand as Yuuno slapped the sticky-note to his butt.

He effortlessly climbed out of the pocket and hopped back to Vivio's shoulder waving his butt around to an unhearable tune. Grace eyed the note "I did she just didn't take the chance… Why? Does the blonde hair give you any indications?" there was a gasp and a round of chuckles. Fate huffed crossing her arms over her chest "I'll have you know Yuuno you're a blonde too!" Fate directed at him a little too sweetly. Yuuno scribbled onto another paper and hopped to the ground running over to Fate slapping the note to her forehead before running away. "Ah, but there is one difference between you and I; I would have taken advantage of knowing the fact that she is like a truthful drunk when sleeping! If you had asked her you'd know by now how she feels about you… but you're too chicken!" Fate read out loud.

Her eyebrow twitched "gee thanks Yuuno… can't believe I'm being lectured by a ferret." Fate pouted as Momoko walked in front of the small blonde seated on the small couch with her youngest of three laying across her lap and pet her on the head giggling. "Don't worry about it sweetie; I'm sure you just want to talk to her about it when she's awake right?" Nanoha's slightly older looking twin told Fate. Fate swore up and down to herself one day she'd have to stand these two together and see if she could figure out who the real Nanoha was. 'I suppose it won't be that difficult though… after all Nanoha's eyes are a lighter shade of blue and her skin was slightly smoother and tanner then Momoko's and…' Fate thoughts paused as her cheeks darkened and her heart raced.

'Okay thinking too much time to stop…' Fate thought trying to calm herself down Momoko smiled; even their smiles were different Fate's brain continued. "R-Right!" Fate told Momoko who knelt down in front of her to run her fingers over Nanoha's bangs to rid them from her face. They effortlessly slipped through Momoko's hand and slid back into place. Leaning forward Momoko kissed Nanoha on her forehead; Fate felt a painful stab 'what the hell's wrong with me?! It's just her mom!' she thought feeling a sense of jealously course through her veins.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review's :3**_


End file.
